Just Come Back To Me
by AnubiSeddie
Summary: Secretos que cada uno de ellos guardan y que no serán fáciles de ocultar. Un cambio en la vida de ambos que no pudieron evitar y que será su fortaleza, aunque uno de ellos no lo haya notado. Él volverá por ella aunque no lo sepa, y ella se ocultara de el aunque no deba gracias a las consecuencias. El destino solo quiere que ellos vuelvan... Rated M, por lemmon en futuros capítulos.
1. Prologo

_**Bueno... Empezaré esta historia que tenía en mente. Antes que nada, tuve que eliminar 'El túnel' gracias a un comentario que dijo que tendría problemas y blabla. Y pensé que era lo mejor, no quiero tener problemas después. Por eso decidí empezar esta historia y espero que les guste. Tal vez lo que tenía planeado para el túnel lo cambie lo a algo totalmente diferente y la retome. Por ahora seguiré con este proyecto. En serio lo lamento mucho pero es lo mejor. Por eso los recompenso con esta historia.**_

_**Esta historia es después de iGoodbye. Sam jamás fue L.A. Ya verán después porque...**_

_**iCarly no es mío. Y me pone muy triste**_

* * *

**JUST COME BACK TO ME**

**Prologo.**

-¡Mami! – la pequeña de 8 meses gritó desde su sillita de comer, mientras tiraba su papilla por todos lados y pronto empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué paso babe? ¿Bebé está llena? – Preguntó la rubia volteándose a ver a su pequeña hija toda llena de papilla de zanahoria mezclada con sus lágrimas derramadas.

La respuesta de la bebé, fue estirar sus bracitos para que su madre la cargara.

-Dame un minuto bebé, mamá necesita terminar de limpiar, y cuando acabe te daré un buen baño de burbujas. – Contestó la rubia sonriéndole a la pequeña Anabela. La bebé lo único que hizo fue mostrar su pequeño dientecito apenas creciendo a manera de sonrisa como respuesta al escuchar la palabra "burbujas".

Después de unos minutos de terminar de limpiar el desastre que hizo Anabela en su sillita con la papilla y brevemente limpiar los restos de ella de su carita, Sam la tomó para darle un baño de burbujas y llevarla a dormir…

En sí, la bebé con apenas 8 meses y medio era muy inteligente algo que para ser sinceros no le impresionaba a Sam del todo, porque era muy obvio que se parecía mucho a su padre, aunque a veces hacía cosas que a su edad no eran muy comunes. Anabela era muy parecida a su padre físicamente en una versión femenina, y eso a Sam le agradaba porque ese pedacito de humano era un gran recuerdo de… el. A excepción de los ojos porque en eso Sam ganó la partida.

La adoraba con todo su corazón y era su vida entera y obviamente no la cambiaría por nada ni nadie. Todo fue difícil para Sam, desde dejarlo a él, hasta el nacimiento de Anabela, tuvo que batallar sola, el parto, los días y noches en vela con Anabela los primeros meses y trabajar para darle lo que ella necesitaba. Nadie sabía dónde se encontraba, y sinceramente esperaba que nadie supiera, por el bien de ella y el de su hija. Únicamente Carly, aunque hablaban muy poco, se comunicaban una vez al mes para saber lo más nuevo de sus vidas y para Sam, saber noticias de… el. Nadie sabía la existencia de Anabela, solo Carly y Sam sospechaba que Carly le había contado a Spencer, aunque sabía que si así fuera el no diría nada.

-Muy bien bebe, hora de las burbujas… - Dijo Sam, echando jabón de bebé en la bañera para formar espuma.

-¡Bubas! – Gritó Anabela entusiasmada, aplaudiendo con sus manitas y sonriendo, mostrando su dientecito que parecía un granito de arroz.

-Si bubas, bebé. – Contestó Sam dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

Sam estaba a punto de meter a Anabela en la bañera cuando sonó su teléfono. Recordó en ese instante que podría ser Carly por su llamada del mes…

-¿Hola? – Preguntó Sam contestando el teléfono, poniéndolo entre su oreja y el hombro mientras cargaba a Anabela. La pequeña trato de quitarle el teléfono a Sam mirando con curiosidad. –Bebé, no… Mamá esta hablando- Dijo Sam tratando de detenerla.

-Sam, Hola, Es Carly. – Respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

-Ah, Hola Carls… ¿Oye podrías llamar en una hora? Es que estaba a punto de bañar a Anabela – Dijo Sam mirando a su hija, que aún trataba vanamente de quitarle el teléfono a Sam. La bebé hizo un puchero cuando Sam quito su manita del teléfono.

-_Sam, es urgente._ – Sam escuchó como su amiga castaña hablaba con un tono de nervios.

-¿Qué pasa Carls? – Preguntó Sam ansiosa. Presentía lo peor.

-_Freddie está aquí en Roma, en un viaje de negocios. Me pidió que lo dejara hospedarse en nuestra casa por unos días, para no pagar un hotel y George y yo acordamos en que estaba bien, fue algo de último momento. Pero…_ -Carly se detuvo por un minuto y suspiró –_Irá a Londres en unos días y se quedara un buen tiempo, es uno de sus viajes de negocios._

Sam dejó de escuchar. Freddie, ¿Vendría a Londres? ¿Por qué justamente aquí?

_-Sam, sé que la probabilidad de que se reencuentren es de cero sobre cien, pero solo quería advertirte. Sabes que el mundo es un pañuelo…_ \- Carly se detuvo de nuevo y suspiró –_Y además me pregunto si sabía de ti. Odio mentirle Sam…_

-Carly no le digas nada… Él no se merece nada de mí, de nosotras, no después de lo que pasó... Y no quiero que sepa de Anabela… Sé que es egoísta pero es lo mejor por ahora. – Contestó Sam, aun procesando la información.

-_No lo haré. Solo piénsalo, por favor_ – Pidió Carly.

\- Esta bien – Sam suspiró. –Carly, tengo que darle un baño a Anabela. Te llamaré después.

-_Bien… adiós Sam_-

-Adiós Carls y gracias...– Sam terminó la llamada…

No quería verlo… no quería. Solo esperaba que su viaje de negocios fuera al otro lado de la ciudad, lo más lejos posible y que tal probabilidad de verlo fuera tan pequeña que jamás pasara tal reencuentro y que él no supiera de Anabela… no aun.

Sam sabía que algo iba a pasar, lo presentía en su interior… y a decir verdad sentía miedo.

* * *

**_¡REVIEW! ¡REVIEW! ¡REVIEW! ¡REVIEW! ¡REVIEW! ¡REVIEW! ¡REVIEW!_**

**_Por favor dejen un review diciendome que opinan y si debo continuar. con el 1er capitulo.._**

**_Besos xxxx_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Muy bien, Parece que les gustó la idea! Eso me pone super feliz :D Bueno este capítulo es corto porque quiero alargar lo bueno hohoho!**_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

_**Por cierto la **cursiva** es como el flashback de que fue lo que pasó. Espero no se pierdan.**_

_**iCarly lastimosamente nunca me perteneció :'(**_

* * *

**Cap. 1**

**Londres 22:30**

Sam no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, la llamada de Carly la había dejado nerviosa. ¿Cómo podía ser que Freddie Benson tenía que venir justo a Londres? ¿Se reencontrarían? No, claro que no, era una ciudad bastante grande. Aunque ya no estaban muy lejos, a comparación de cuando él estaba en Seattle.

Sam sentía una ansiedad indescriptible que incluso no la dejó cenar tranquila y se sentía posesiva con Anabela, tenía miedo... La contemplaba dormir en su pequeña cuna; su respiración tranquila y ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Mientras Sam la veía dormir trataba de pensar…

-Bien, Sam… Piensa – Se dijo así misma. –No hay ninguna posibilidad de encontrarte con él, estás armando un drama- Trató de convencerse, pero presentía lo peor. Esto no era bueno…

Todo esto era… estresante. No quería tener nada que ver con Freddie Benson. Aunque aún lo amara y en algunas ocasiones lo extrañara, no se merecía saber dónde estaba Sam y la existencia de una hija de ambos. Aunque sonara egoísta y legalmente el tuviera todo el derecho de saber de Anabela, Sam sentía que él perdió ese derecho desde que la dejó.

Habían pasado tres años desde que iCarly terminó y que Carly decidió mudarse a Italia con su padre. Sam recuerda perfectamente ese día, pensaba que después de que Carly se fuera, su amistad con Freddie mejoraría, ya que la ausencia de Carly los uniría más, pero se había equivocado hasta que supo todo… Se habían besado. El y Carly se habían besado en el estudio de iCarly y Sam los vio desde el pasillo… se sintió traicionada… se sintió sucia… ¿Cómo pudo el haberle dicho a ella que volvieran juntos y después besar a Carly? Sam admitió sentir una punzada de celos al verlos. Pero sobre todo sintió rabia y a la vez se sintió humillada. Ellos le vieron la cara y ni siquiera les importó, especialmente a Freddie.

Sam miró por la ventana, y admiró la gran vista del Támesis. Había luna llena que iluminaba el río y también estaba despejado lo cual hacía que las estrellas se vieran con claridad, causaba una vista espectacular. Trataba de recordar cómo llegó aquí… a Europa, todo por alejarse de él.

De todos los problemas que tenía en su vida, pensaba que Freddie era el mayor. No solo por el beso que tuvo con Carly, sino por muchas razones. Llego a tal punto que Sam no supo tolerarlo más y decidió hacer lo que mejor hacia la mayoría de las veces, escapar. Reservó el primer vuelo que saliera a primera hora del día siguiente y termino siendo Londres, no le importó, con tal de estar lejos de él, iría hasta la China si fuera posible. Tampoco le importo dejar a su madre, ella sabía que era lo que Sam quería y no la detendría, tal vez era lo mejor para ambas que Sam se hiciera más independiente. Cuando arribó en Londres afortunadamente Melanie estaba allí por unos meses antes de ser transferida a una escuela privada en Paris, y hospedó a Sam por un tiempo hasta que esta consiguió un empleo en una pequeña Boutique, como vendedora. Poco a poco salió adelante por sí misma y se sentía mejor consigo misma, llamaba a Pam cuando podía para decirle que estaba bien y decidió contarle todo a Carly vía email, diciéndole lo que vio antes de que se ella se fuera a Italia, lo que sintió después, lo que pasó después entre Freddie y ella, y que lo único era que quería re-hacer su vida en Londres y olvidarlo.

Cuando supo que estaba lo suficientemente estable para poder tener su propio apartamento, busco uno cerca al otro lado del rio Támesis, aunque fue difícil de conseguir, lo logro y así misma empezó su nueva vida. Pero después todo cambio…

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular. Miro la hora en el pequeño reloj en la habitación de Anabela y fue a contestar su teléfono, cuando vio en la pantalla el nombre, dejó de respirar… era Carly. Sintió una punzada de nervios. Más noticias de él…

* * *

_Esta situación le dolió a Sam como una puñalada en la espalda y ambos juntos le clavaron el cuchillo. Ella confió en Carly y especialmente en Freddie. ¿Cómo pudieron haberla traicionado?... Vio lo que tuvo que ver y salió lo más rápido posible de ahí, bajo las escaleras a toda prisa directamente a la puerta principal del apartamento Shay, sin argumentos._

_-Oye Sam, mira lo que… - Spencer anunció, pero Sam no lo dejó terminar porque se fue ignorándolo. Spencer frunció el ceño ante tal reacción, pero luego lo dejo pasar. "Adolescentes…" pensó._

_Sam odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable. Se sentía totalmente humillada y enojada. No quería saber nada de Freddie ni de nadie. Se dirigió a la escalera de incendios y empezó a recordar; el tiempo pasaba tan rápido, parecía ayer cuando crearon iCarly y ahora estaban dando su fin…Todo era mucho por procesar, esto era una etapa por finalizar y comenzar una nueva._

_Después de unos minutos y pensando en todas las circunstancia del momento, decidió volver al apartamento de Carly para despedirse de su mejor amiga e irse a casa; quería que todo pasara lo más rápido posible para evitar a Freddie y simplemente evitar alguna pregunta. Llegó al apartamento Shay, era la hora de la despedida… _

_Ambas se abrazaron en el ascensor sin evitar poder llorar, y Sam decidió regalarle a Carly su mando que controlaba en el Web show para que la recordara. Aunque se sintiera traicionada, Carly era su mejor amiga y la iba a extrañar demasiado. _

_Después de un montón de despedidas y cuando finalmente Carly se fue. Sam decidió irse a su casa queriendo evitar totalmente a Freddie y/o Spencer que no parecieron notar de sus intenciones, se despidió y se marchó. Cuando llego encontró a su madre probándose otro de sus bikinis. Sam rodó los ojos y simplemente trató de no prestarle atención, solo se limitó a dirigirse a su habitación. Cuando entró fue directo a la cama, se tumbó mirando el techo, pensando, asumiendo, decidiendo. _

_"¿Y ahora qué?" Pensó y sintió un nudo en la garganta… todo esto era una… mierda… Y No lo pudo evitar más y lloró silenciosamente mirando hacia el techo, borrándosele la vista a causa de las lágrimas acumuladas peleando por salir. La partida de Carly, su beso con Freddie; se sintió más sola que nunca, se sintió humillada. Ahogo un sollozo; no quería que su madre la escuchara y cuestionara. Sam no lloraba, no era sentimental y mucho menos, prefería ocultar sus sentimientos distrayéndose en algo, pero todo esto era diferente…era insoportable. No podía negárselo más, esta era la prueba definitiva; aun tenia sentimientos muy fuertes por Freddie, y aseguraba que el no sentía lo mismo, no después de lo que vio. Eso la hizo llorar aún más al recordar la escena. Era un completo imbécil. _

_Lo que más le dolía es que él le preguntara si querían volver a estar juntos, pero horas más tarde estaba besando a Carly. ¿A que estaba jugando? Si eso era un juego, ella también podía jugarlo. No se iba dejar vencer de un Nerd, mucho menos un nerd como Fredward Benson. _

_Sam tomó una decisión… Si, debía enfrentarlo. No se iba a esconder. Tenía que saber que era lo que él sentía, cuál era su juego y que pretendía. Necesitaba saber sus intenciones, descubrir sus mentiras_

_Se levantó de su cama limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y miró la hora: 21:30. Aun estaría despierto. Tomo su chaqueta, salió de su habitación, dio un rápido aviso a su madre y salió de su casa dirigiéndose al Bushwell Plaza…_

_Iba a enfrentarlo…_

* * *

**_¡REVIEW! _****_¡REVIEW! _****_¡REVIEW! _****_¡REVIEW! _****_¡REVIEW! _****_¡REVIEW! _****_¡REVIEW! _****_¡REVIEW!_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado! Se que es corto pero es que quiero dejarlos con la intriga :p Por favor dejen reviews! Subiré el capitulo pronto, pero espero ver reviews :)_**

**_Besos xxxx_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hello! Antes que nada, gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra de que les interese este fic. Y espero que sigan fluyendo..._**

**_Respuesta a unos reviews:_**

**maca:** _**Bueno ya veras el 'proceso' de Anabella, muy pronto... Solo sigue leyendo... :p**_

**_También hubo un review que decía que envidiaba a Sam por donde vivía. Bueno.. pues no me maten por esto... pero yo vivo en el Reino Unido, y por eso decidí que viviera en Londres por que se un poco de la cultura y no quería parecer ignorante xD Además tenía que llevarla a un lugar lejos de USA. Y no se me ocurrió mejor lugar que este. _**

**_A/N: -La letra_**_ cursiva **es el flash back de lo que pasó entre Sam y Freddie. Carly llama a Anabella 'Bella' así que no se vayan a confundir!**_

_**iCarly no me pertence. :( **_

* * *

**Cap. 2**

**Londres 23:00**

Sam vaciló en si contestar o no… una parte de ella decía que no lo hiciera que debía ignorarlo todo, seguir sacando adelante a su hija por si sola y fingir que nunca oyó acerca de Freddie. Y otra le decía que contestara esa llamada y enfrentara las consecuencias que esta conllevara. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

Dejo que sonara por un tiempo hasta que se detuvo, Sam miró la pantalla y esta saltó de nuevo dando anuncio a la llamada de Carly de nuevo. Se dio por vencida y contesto, no tenía por qué ocultarse de Carly cuando ella lo sabía todo.

-_¿Sam?_\- musitó Carly al otro lado de la línea

-Sí, Carls… - contestó Sam en un susurro, sin poder evitar el nerviosismo.

-_¿Estás bien?_ – Pregunto Carly.

Sam no sabía que responder. Porque a decir verdad ella no lo sabía, todo esto la tenía confundida… El iría a Londres en unos días en un viaje de negocios y ella tenía la impresión de que algo iba a suceder…. Y no era bueno… o tal vez se estaba comportando de forma ¿Paranoica?... Sí, era eso y todo por proteger a Anabella.

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos optó por decirle la verdad a Carly, no era justo ocultarlo y pretender que esto no le importaba.

-No lo sé Carls – respondió la rubia en un susurro. – Esto es muy extraño… - Continuo con sinceridad.

-_Lo sé, Sam. Freddie llegó en el último momento y tanto a George como para mí ha sido extraño, pero no podía rechazarlo para que se quedara, es mi amigo después de todo…_ \- Carly pausó y suspiro para continuar. – _George ha estado tratando de distraer a Freddie para evitar que me pregunte por ti… Es difícil. _

_-_Dile a George que gracias, Carls… Le debo una. – susurró Sam de vuelta. Sintió la sonrisa de Carly al otro lado de la línea.

George era el prometido de Carly. Se conocieron un año después de que Carly se fuera a Italia. Era hijo de uno de los tenientes de la base militar en la que el coronel Shay trabajaba, e iba a la misma escuela en la que sometieron a Carly. Llevaron una relación por un año y medio y supieron que sería para largo, ya que ambos sentían una conexión única y buena que les daba a entender que eran el uno para el otro. Después de ese tiempo de relación él le propuso matrimonio en frente del Coliseo Romano. Obviamente Carly aceptó y decidió mudarse con el de una vez. Se casarían dentro de unos 10 meses ya tenían mucho que planear… según lo que le contaba Carly a Sam.

-_Si le daré tu mensaje…Es medianoche, él y Freddie ya se fueron a dormir, así que aproveche que estaba sola para saber cómo estabas sin que me oyeran, necesitaba saber si estabas bien después de que te llamara hace unas horas para decirte que estaba aquí… Freddie me pregunto por ti antes de la cena mientras George terminaba de cocinar…_ -Confesó Carly en un susurro. Ese pedazo de información fue suficiente para dejar a Sam sin respiración,pero era de esperarse... Después de todo el no sabe de Sam desde que se marcho de Estados Unidos

-Dime que no le dijiste nada Carls… - Contestó Sam entre dientes. Carly no podía hacerle esto… No podía.

-_No Sam, no le dije nada sobre ti, ni mucho menos sobre Bella…_ \- susurró Carly y de pronto se oyó un bostezo por parte de ella –_ Sam, estoy cansada tuve un día difícil. Mañana te enviaré un e-mail con todos los detalles de la conversación con Freddie antes de la cena… ahora iré a dormir. Además es mejor, porque podrían escucharme si te digo ahora, Freddie puede levantarse a en cualquier momento ya que aún no se acostumbra al cambio, no quiero correr ese riesgo_ –Terminó de decir Carly y luego suspiró - _… por cierto envíame una foto de Anabella quiero ver cómo está… -_

Sam sonrió ante la solicitud de su amiga.

-Está bien, Carls… Descansa, mañana te envió una foto de Anabella por e-mail. – Sam pausó y suspiro – Esperaré tu e-mail…Iré a dormir también tengo que trabajar. Adiós Carls.

-_Ciao, Sam_ – se despidió Carly en fingido acento italiano.

Sam sonrió y colgó la llamada, se sentó a pensar en la pequeña mecedora en la habitación de Anabella, mientras la contemplaba dormir por unos minutos. Luego soltó un suspiro, se levantó, y se dirigió a su habitación. Se desmaquillo lo poco que tenía de maquillaje, se limpió la cara, se cepilló los dientes, se puso el pijama y se dirigió a su cama doble.

Se sintió relajar por un momento después de un día de rutina como madre. Mirando al techo comenzó a pensar en las últimas horas desde la llamada de Carly. Freddie Benson… su primer beso, el amor de su vida, el padre de su hija, el mismo que la había traicionado y dejado, estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba.

Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidarlo pero los recuerdos inundaron su mente…

* * *

_Sam iba caminando lentamente hasta Bushwell Plaza. Quería prolongar el hecho de que iba a enfrentar a Freddie. Ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía o lo que iba a decirle… se detuvo al pensarlo ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué le iba a reclamar? Él estaba en todo su derecho de besar a quien se le diera la gana… no… Pero no tenía el derecho de decirle a ella que volvieran a estar juntos y horas después besar a Carly, como un don juan. "Que idiota"… Pensó._

_Continúo con su camino hacia el Bushwell y divisó un parque al otro lado de la calle unas cuadras antes de llegar a su destino y en vez se dirigió a este. Tal vez sería mejor para pensar, despejar su mente e ideas, para tomar valor y hacer bien lo que tenía que hacer, pero primero tomaría aire y pensaría bien las cosas, no quería apresurarse a hechos que tal vez no existían. Iba a enfrentarlo a… él; al amor de toda su adolescencia y talvez esto fuera algo que acabara con su amistad o los reconciliara como pareja. Le gustaba más la última opción, pero sabía que no podía mentirse a sí misma, él le demostró con hechos horas atrás que había dejado de amarla. _

_¿Entonces porque le pidió que volvieran a estar juntos mucho antes de besar a Carly? Sam frunció el ceño al pensar esa pregunta y luego se sentó en una banca del parque. Esta y más preguntas eran las que invadían su mente. Quería saber la verdad, saber su juego, necesitaba saber porque la lastimaba de esa manera… acaso ¿Quería hacerle pagar todos los años de maltrato e insultos? _

_Sam suspiró ante sus pensamientos. No podía evitarlo, aún lo amaba y le dolía saber que besó a su mejor amiga. Pero no podía dejar que jugara con ella así. Tenía que enfrentarlo. Se levantó con decisión de la banca y respiró profundamente, era hora del show…_

_Por otro lado Freddie se sentía… solo. Su mejor amiga se había marchado, iCarly había terminado, y Sam estuvo ignorándolo la mayor parte del día. ¿Qué le ocurría? _

_Estaba en su habitación, sin ánimos de salir o de ver a nadie ni siquiera a su madre. Agradecía internamente que tenía turno en la noche así podría estar solo y pensar… sentía que una etapa de su vida había acabado y otra comenzaba. Tenía que aceptar el hecho de que había crecido y cambiado tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Ya no era el débil del que Sam se burlaba como lo hizo a lo largo de los años. Ya no se dejaría intimidar de nadie tan fácil, mucho menos de Sam._

_Sam… Algo le ocurría y él sabía que no era bueno. Sam no es muy amable con él pero tampoco lo ignora y era lo que estaba haciendo minutos antes de que Carly se marchara._

_Se encogió de hombros y pensó: "Tal vez está así porque Carly se marchó…"_

_Hablaría con ella después, no quería presionarla y la dejaría aclarar su mente antes de hacerla hablar. Sam era muy callada gracias a su orgullo y no daría a conocer sus pensamientos fácilmente… la conocía perfectamente. _

_En solo pensar en Sam lo hizo sonreír… Ella era su demonio con caireles de oro… aun la amaba y quería volver con ella y tenía planeado decírselo después de que Carly se marchara. Pero el beso con Carly… lo dejó aturdido. Fue tan inesperado que no pensó ni siquiera en que le diría a Sam, o incluso si le diría que Carly lo besó. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? _

_Ese beso no significo nada para él a decir verdad, y quería decirle todo eso a Sam en su momento, pero por ahora necesitaba aclararse y enfocarse en seguir adelante, terminar la escuela e ir a la universidad y estudiar lo que más quería; ingeniería en computación y sistemas. Después lidiaría con su relación Sam… no quería pensar en eso ahora…_

_Su mente vagaba en recuerdos desde que empezaron iCarly hasta el día de hoy cuando terminaron el Web-show definitivamente. Decidió distraerse jugando videojuegos en su laptop y olvidar todo por un momento, quería olvidar el hecho de Sam ignorándolo todo el día y el beso con Carly que aún lo tenía aturdido._

_Fue interrumpido por su madre gritando desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_-Freddie, osito ya me voy para mi turno de la noche – anunció su madre. Freddie solo se limitó a rodar los ojos._

_-Está bien mamá, que tengas una buena noche – respondió el castaño algo distraído._

_-Te deje algo de comida en el refrigerador, por si se te antoja. T-Bo dijo que se quedaría con Spencer esta noche, para animarlo ya que está deprimido por la partida de Carly, pero si necesitas algo solo ve a avisarles. – informó su madre. –Te amo y no te duermas tan tarde Fredward. _

_Freddie volvió a rodar los ojos._

_-No lo haré mamá. También te amo. – Y con eso, sintió como su madre se alejaba para irse a su turno. Miro la hora: 21.30, tenía toda la noche para él y sus videojuegos. Sin necesidad de pensar en nada más, no quería pensar en nada más… _

_Minutos más tarde escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta desesperadamente, tal vez era su madre que había olvidado algo urgente… aunque era extraño porque ella debía tener llaves del apartamento… O tal vez fue eso lo que olvidó…_

_El toque en la puerta se volvió más insistente. Freddie solo gruñó y se levantó de su cama a regañadientes para dirigirse a abrir la puerta._

_Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta sin siquiera mirar quien era y se giró para volver a su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta para dar paso a su madre…_

_-Mamá, cómo pudiste olvidar tus llaves…– reprochó Freddie caminando a través de la sala._

_Al sentir que nadie respondía ante su reproche, se giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con una rubia parada en el umbral, seria y con expresión ¿Enojada?_

_-Sam… - susurró tono sorprendido. -¿Qué haces a…? – intentó preguntar, pero Sam lo corto rápidamente; para ella era llegar al grano ahora o nunca o se arrepentiría de haber venido…_

_-¿¡POR QUE FREDDIE!? ¿¡POR QUE LA BESASTE!? ¿¡POR QUE LO HICISTE!?– Escupió Sam con ira que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. _

_Freddie abrió los ojos sorprendido ante las palabras de Sam… ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¡No estaba preparado, para enfrentarla ahora!…_

_"Mierda… Estoy muerto" Pensó el castaño…_

* * *

**_¡Espero que les guste! _****_¡REVIEW! _****_¡REVIEW! _****_¡REVIEW! _****_¡REVIEW! _****_¡REVIEW!_**

**_El siguiente capitulo será la continuación del Flashback. Les gustará... :) _**

**_Besos xxxxxx _**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone! Bueno, no he visto reviews. Lo que me pone mal. Pero bueh.**_

_**Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Esta es la continuación del flash back, por eso esta en **cursiva**. **_

_**M. Quedan advertidos. Y por algo le puse ese rating! Lo se muy rapido, pero todo es por una razón.**_

**_iCarly no me pertenece. :(_**

* * *

**Cap. 3**

_Sam respiraba pesadamente con ira contenida. Ella misma estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir; su boca tenía vida propia y las palabras salieron sin pensarlo dos veces antes. _

_Ella miraba a Freddie quien tenía los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida ante tal reclamo. No lo culpaba, sabía que él no esperaba a Sam y mucho menos que le comentara sobre aquel beso. _

_Sam apretó los puños mientras lo observaba pensar, sentía la necesidad de pegarle para hacerlo reaccionar y de paso darle su merecido por haberla traicionado. _

_-¡Freddie, Di algo! – Presiono Sam, aun con la respiración agitada. El solo se limitó a subir la mirada hacia los ojos de Sam que destellaban rabia y decepción. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, pero cada uno estaba sometido en sus propios pensamientos. Ninguno daba señales de querer decir algo, hasta que Freddie rompió el contacto visual, la culpa de repente inundando su mente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la muñeca de Sam y la empujo hasta el interior del apartamento tomándola por sorpresa. Freddie la soltó y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Luego suspiró profundamente. _

_-Sam… - Logró susurrar Freddie. _

_-¿Por qué lo hicieron Freddie? – volvió a presionar la rubia. Sentía un nudo en la garganta pero no podía mostrarse vulnerable ante él. No lo merecía._

_-Sam… Yo… - Tartamudeó Freddie, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas, pero su mente estaba en blanco. _

_De repente un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en la sala, la mano de Sam aterrizando en la mejilla de Freddie y el solo sintió un ardor invadirlo segundos después. El mismo sabía que se merecía eso y más. Era un completo cobarde por no haberle dicho sobre el beso y mucho más cobarde por dejar que pasara. Se sentía un completo estúpido, sentía que le debía una explicación a Sam pero no encontraba las palabras para decirle. _

_-Sam… Yo… - comenzó Freddie de nuevo, dando un paso atrás para prevenirse de otro golpe. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y suspiró. – Sam, no significó nada. Ni siquiera ella misma sabe porque lo hizo. Ni yo sé porque correspondí… _

_Sam escuchaba atentamente a tal excusa mientras trataba de calmar su respiración. _

_-¡Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado! – escupió Sam enojada. _

_\- Sam, no significo nada. Lo sé porque no sentí esa chispa que siento cuando estoy con alguien más. Aunque le correspondí, ambos supimos después que fue un error y quedamos en buenos términos. No volverá a pasar nada entre Carly y yo. Nunca pasó nada, y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta definitivamente y estoy seguro que nunca fue ella a la quise. – confesó Freddie._

_Sam lo miró fijamente, y vio ese brillo de sinceridad en los ojos del castaño. Pero aun dudaba de su palabra. Él puede decir una cosa y después hacer otra. _

_-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso Freddie? – Preguntó la rubia. _

_\- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto Sam? – preguntó Freddie de repente. _

_-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso Freddie? – volvió a preguntar Sam, ignorando la pregunta del castaño._

_Freddie suspiró en derrota. -Porque ella no es como tú. Jamás lo será… Sam tu eres la única que me hace sentir feliz y enojado al mismo tiempo con tus acciones y palabras. La única que hace que esa chispa despierte en mí, incluso cuando me maltratas en la manera en que lo haces. – dijo Freddie, dando un paso al frente._

_ – Sam… yo aún te amo. – confesó el castaño en un susurro._

_A Sam le tomó por sorpresa la confesión del castaño y luego se rio con sorna. Freddie la miró confundido ¿Qué era gracioso?_

_-Esa es una gran mentira, Freddie. – espetó la rubia con decepción. – No parecías amarme cuando le correspondiste el beso a Carly…_

_-Sam, aún te amo. – dijo Freddie en tono de súplica. – fue un error haberte dejado ir del ascensor y haber terminado. Fue mi más grande error dejarte ir y no quiero que vuelva a pasar Sam… pero… ¿Por qué te molesta tanto Sam…? Aunque fue un error, tu y yo terminamos hace meses. _

_\- ¡Por que aún me duele Freddie! No soy la segunda opción de nadie ¡Lo peor de todo esto es que horas antes de besarla, me pediste que volviéramos juntos! – gritó Sam. _

_-Lo sé Sam. Porque así lo quería… aún quiero. El beso con Carly fue tan inesperado, ninguno pensó en lo que hacíamos. Ya te lo dije Sam. Carly no significa nada para mí, solo es mi mejor amiga, nada más. – Freddie pausó y luego suspiró –Sam, por favor, perdóname… - suplicó. _

_-No, Benson. Yo… mejor me voy de aquí. No quiero saber más de esta mierda. Pierdo mi tiempo – respondió Sam con un tono de decepción. Y se giró sobre sus talones dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse. _

_Freddie, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de la muñeca y la giro nuevamente para que lo encarara y estrelló sus labios con los de ella, empujándola rápidamente hacia la puerta. Apretando a Sam contra su cuerpo para evitar que ella batallara contra lo que acababa de hacer. Apretándola aún más contra su cuerpo y sin darle tiempo de responder simplemente la besó con más fervor. _

_Sam fue tomada por sorpresa y aunque sabía que debía empujarlo, y separarse. No quería. Perdió todo sentido común y se dejó llevar por la lujuria que de un momento a otro creció en ella. Freddie tomo ambos lados de la cara de Sam con sus manos profundizando el beso, y luego rozó su lengua en el labio inferior de Sam pidiendo acceso para explorar su boca. Ella correspondió fácilmente y empezaron una batalla sin frenesí. _

_ Después de unos segundos, se separaron. Freddie aún tenía sus manos en las mejillas de Sam y aún la presionaba contra la puerta. La miró fijamente por unos segundos, azul contra café; examinando su reacción. Luego mordió el labio inferior de la rubia logrando sacarle un gemido como respuesta. La miró fijamente de nuevo, y luego no lo pensó más. La volvió a besar con desesperación, tratando de hacerle entender que la quería y la necesitaba en ese momento. Que ella era con quien quería estar. Sam correspondió al beso con el mismo fervor que Freddie, de repente se sintió valiente y puso una de sus manos en el cabello del castaño tirando levemente de él y profundizando el beso aún más. Freddie gruño ante aquel toque y ese sonido hizo que Sam olvidaar del porque realmente había ido ahí. Lo quería y lo necesitaba en ese momento. Le importaba una mierda todo, solo lo quería a él. _

_Sam sintió sus piernas volverse gelatina; eso era lo que él le provocaba y mucho más. Decidió tomar la iniciativa deslizando sus manos hacia la parte superior de la camisa de Freddie desabrochando los primeros botones. Esto tomó al castaño por sorpresa, ya que rompió el beso y agachó la mirada para ver lo que las manos de Sam hacían con su camisa. La miro a los ojos con una expresión que decía '¿Estas segura de esto?' y ella solo sonrió en respuesta continuando con su tarea. Él le sonrió devuelta y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. _

_Cuando Sam termino de desabotonar la camisa de Freddie, acaricio su pecho con la yema de sus dedos mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Freddie podía ver la lujuria dibujada en la cara de Sam mientras lo admiraba. Ella lo deseaba y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. El la quería tanto como ella a él… Sam miraba los abdominales de Freddie con lujuria; no podía evitarlo, para ella era tan… sexy. _

_Lo besó nuevamente, con furia, demostrándole todo el placer que sentía por el simple hecho de estar entre Freddie con la camisa abierta y la puerta. Freddie respondió al beso, con desesperación y quiso tomar el control de la situación: deslizo su camisa a través de sus hombros y la dejo caer al suelo, luego tomo ambas muñecas de Sam y las atrajo hacia la puerta, cada una a la altura de la cara de Sam, presionándolas suavemente pero lo suficiente para que ella no se moviera. Bajo sus labios al cuello de Sam, besando su punto débil y mordisqueando, haciéndola soltar un leve gemido ante la anticipación del momento. Alzo la mirada y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le quito la blusa por encima de sus hombros y se llevó una pequeña sorpresa al hacerlo; la rubia no llevaba sostén. Sam sonrió y se sonrojó ante la expresión de Freddie al verla sin sostén, pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando el castaño amoldó una de sus manos con uno de sus pechos y empezó a masajear suavemente. Sam cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, la situación estaba llegando muy lejos pero no quería detenerse. Su respiración se empezó a tornar más agitada y sintió todos los nervios de su cuerpo responder al tacto de Freddie._

_Aunque Freddie no tenía mucha experiencia en esta clase de situaciones, él quería besar cada parte del cuerpo de Sam y hacerla sentir que ella era la única con la que él se atrevería a llegar tan lejos. Después de todo era la verdad; él no quería a nadie más, solo a Sam. _

_Se atrevió a atrapar uno de sus pechos con su boca y jugar con el contra su lengua, mientras masajeaba el otro con su mano. Sam gimió ante el acto y se arqueo contra la boca de Freddie, miró hacia abajo en donde Freddie estaba inclinado aun besando y lamiendo sus pechos. Conecto sus ojos con los de ella sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, sonrió hacia Sam, y decidió ir aún más lejos… dejo de besar los pechos de Sam y se dirigió al sur, besando debajo de sus pechos y desciendo hasta su vientre y luego a su pelvis. Arrodillándose se detuvo al inicio de los jeans ajustados de Sam y los desabotonó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba a los ojos de Sam, pidiendo permiso para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sam ya perdida en la lujuria, asintió levemente con la cabeza y se dejó llevar… Freddie deslizó los pantalones de Sam lentamente junto con sus panties de encaje, dejándola completamente desnuda ante él. Deslizó su mirada de abajo hacia arriba admirando su cuerpo; era tan hermosa, cada centímetro era tan perfecto. _

_Besó sus muslos internos y ascendió hasta la entrada de su entrepierna. Sin romper el contacto visual con Sam, Freddie deslizó su lengua en su centro causando que Sam soltara un grito ahogado ante aquello. Freddie sonrió con orgullo ante la reacción de Sam y siguió con su tarea, lamiendo, mordisqueando suavemente, probando su sabor…. Sam se sentía en la luna, nunca antes había experimentado algo así y debía admitir que Freddie era muy bueno en lo que hacía. Vagamente se preguntó ¿Cómo llegaron hasta esta situación? Sinceramente, no le importaba en absoluto, nunca se había sentido de esa manera y le gustaba por completo, no le importaba en absoluto hasta donde esto iba llegar, quería arriesgarse con Freddie y eso era lo que iba hacer. _

_Freddie estaba tratando de mantener su compostura escuchando los gemidos de Sam. Lo estaban volviendo loco, y no sabía cuánto más podría soportar. Sabía que ella estaba cerca de su clímax, pero él no la quería hacer llegar; no hasta que estuviera dentro de ella. Se detuvo y ascendió su camino hasta encontrarse de nuevo con los pechos de Sam, los besó suavemente y siguió ascendiendo hasta el cuello de Sam y luego a sus labios. La besó ferozmente, presionándola contra la puerta aún más, haciéndole sentir su erección en su vientre, mostrándole que eso era lo que ella causaba en él y más. _

_Sam rompió el beso a falta de aire y lo miró a los ojos, estaban oscuros y sus pupilas dilatadas mostraban lujuria y pasión por ella. _

_-Freddie, te quiero… ahora. – suplicó Sam en un susurro. _

_Desabrochó el pantalón de Freddie lentamente y los bajó junto con su bóxer, liberando su erección. En un movimiento rápido, Freddie tomó las piernas de Sam y la levantó sosteniéndola contra la puerta, haciéndola enrollar sus piernas en la cintura de él y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Freddie la presionó aún más contra la puerta para mantenerla firme en esa posición. _

_-¿Estas segura? – Preguntó Freddie, mirándola a los ojos buscando algún rastro de arrepentimiento en ellos. _

_-Nub… estamos completamente desnudo uno frente al otro. No sé cómo llegamos aquí, y ninguno hizo nada para detenerlo. ¿Y aun así me preguntas si estoy segura si quiero hacerlo? – dijo Sam con ironía. Ella tenía un punto. _

_Freddie sonrió ante aquello y la beso en los labios suavemente, mientras se enterró en ella. Sam se separó bruscamente y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás ante tal asalto. Freddie empezó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo de ella mientras su respiración se tornaba más errática. Enterró su cara en el cuello de Sam gruñendo con cada empuje encontrándose con ella cada vez más, mientras la rubia gemía en respuesta con cada embestida. Después de unos minutos Freddie se detuvo, tomó a Sam con firmeza y sin romper el contacto la llevó hasta su habitación, la acostó en la cama delicadamente, le dio un ligero beso y continuó embistiéndola lentamente tratando de no perder el control. _

_-¡Oh!... Más… rápido, Nub… - gimió Sam con la respiración entrecortada. _

_Freddie sonrió ante sus palabras, y se limitó a obedecer sus órdenes acelerando el paso de sus embestidas._

_ Todo en la habitación era gemidos por partes de Sam, y gruñidos por parte de Freddie, mientras cada vez se sentía más cerca de llegar. _

_-Sam… estoy cerca… - dijo Freddie con voz ronca. _

_Freddie no se dio cuenta cuando la rubia tomo el control de la situación. Ahora ella estaba encima de el a horcajadas moviéndose de arriba, abajo; lento, prolongando el final de ambos. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Freddie y sin dejar de moverse, beso a Freddie apasionadamente… el ángulo hizo que se sintiera más profundo, causándole a ambos sentirse más cerca de su liberación. _

_De pronto Sam no pudo contenerlo más, gritó cuando sintió su clímax apoderarse de ella a través de su cuerpo, provocándole espasmos por todos los nervios y nublándole la mente. Freddie la siguió segundos después, gruñendo y gritando su nombre. La atrajo hacia sí, y le dio un último beso antes de romper el contacto entre ellos. Sam se acostó a su lado y de un momento a otro, todo quedó oscuro. _

_A las 7 de la mañana, el teléfono de Freddie no dejaba de sonar, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Freddie gruñó por lo bajo y se inclinó tratando de cogerlo y de no levantar a Sam pero falló en el intento. La rubia se había despertado._

_-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó aún adormilada._

_-Es mi teléfono. Lamento despertarte. – susurró Freddie, dándole un ligero beso. _

_Tomó su teléfono, y vio en la pantalla que era un mensaje de texto. Frunció el ceño al leerlo y decidió apagarlo. Sam notó la expresión de Freddie y se acercó a él para besarlo._

_-¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Sam algo preocupada. -¿Quién era?_

_-Oh… umm... Era mi madre, diciendo que llegaba a las once. – contestó Freddie algo nervioso. _

_-Así que aún tenemos tiempo… - empezó la rubia._

_Él sonrió ante la sugerencia, se inclinó para besarla apasionadamente… Y empezar la mañana._

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus reviews. **_

_**en el siguiente capitulo, continuaremos con el presente. Anabella y Sam. (:**_

_**Besos xxxxx**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Se que me odian porque no he publicado en meses. La verdad estado muy atare**__**ada y tenia examenes finales. Pero ya termine y esto en vacaciones así que subiré mas caps de esta historia, que se pone mejor :D **_

_**Por cierto, estuve pensando y no me gusta el nombre de esta historia, y lo cambiaré... Aun no sé...**_

_**iCarly no me pertenece. **_

_**El cap es algo corto. Pero les gustara al final 3:)**_

* * *

**Cap. 4**

**Londres 7:15 a.m.**

Sam gruño al escuchar la alarma del despertador. Hora de levantarse, ir a trabajar y ser mamá. No era justo, no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche gracias a Fredward Benson; en solo pensar en todo lo que había hecho y en como la había engañado, y luego ahora se dignaba a aparecer. Ella sabía que él tenía algo bajo la manga….

Escucho un pequeño grito desde la otra habitación, se levantó, se puso su bata y se dirigió a aquella habitación. Se encontró a Anabella arrodillada en su cunita, empapada en lágrimas y con su puño en la boca.

-Ya bebé, mamá está aquí… - consoló Sam, tomando a la bebé en sus brazos, para darle su fórmula de la mañana…

-Mami… - balbuceó Anabella.

Horas más tarde Sam ya estaba lista para ir a trabajar y Anabella vestida y limpia para ir con su niñera. La rubia alistó la pañalera del bebé y se dirigió a la puerta para irse a trabajar. Por suerte la empresa en que trabajaba proveía una especie de "Day Care", para niños en la primera planta del mismo edificio, le quitaba un 15% de su salario mensual, aunque a Sam no le importaba con tal de estar cerca de Anabella por si alguna emergencia y sabía que al parecer se divertía estando allí.

Además tenía mucha confianza en la mujer que trabajaba ahí en el cuidado de los niños, Lucy. Una pelirroja muy atractiva, en sus treinta, que también nació en Estados Unidos pero se mudó a Londres desde su adolescencia.

Sam y ella se la llevaban muy bien, y Lucy adoraba a Anabella. Decía que era una niña muy inteligente para su edad y muy hiperactiva Sam sabía que la bebé estaba en buenas manos y se sentía más relajada por eso.

Al llegar al edificio, dejó a Anabella en manos de Lucy, para seguir con su trabajo

-Recuerda que toma su biberón dentro de 3 horas, Lucy. Y luego tiene que tomar su siesta – advirtió Sam, antes de marcharse.

El edificio "Spears" era una inmobiliaria, muy prestigiosa para la venta de cualquier tipo de viviendas. Sam era una de las vendedoras de bienes raíces y le iba muy bien, ganaba lo suficiente para mantener a su pequeña, y vivir bien.

Llegó a su oficina, y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Tenía la mente en blanco, no podía dejar de pensar en Freddie Benson, y en todo lo que le hizo. En todo lo que pasó por él. ¿Y aun así se atreve venir a Londres? ¿Con que intenciones? Sabía que no era nada bueno, pero no se dejaría de él. Ganaría la batalla, por ella y por su hija.

-¡Mi amor! No te vi llegar. – Sam fue interrumpida por una voz desde el lado de la puerta y puso los ojos en blanco. Era Chris.

-Chris… Este no es un buen momento – advirtió Sam.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa cariño? – presionó el rubio.

\- Ugh, de todo. Mi ex… ya sabes del que te hablé. Estará en Londres por unos días y tengo miedo. No quiero que se entere de Anabella. – dijo la rubia con amargura.

-¡Ese imbécil, como se atreve! – gritó el rubio – Pero cariño, Londres es enorme, no creo que se vean. No entiendo porque tanto drama, Sam. Y puede que esto suene duro, pero él es el padre de Ana –

Sam lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡No me lo recuerdes! – atacó Sam.

\- Como quieras. Solo relájate que todo estará bien – contestó el rubio con un gesto afeminado.

-Dios… ¡Eres tan gay! – comentó Sam rodando los ojos.

-Lo sé. Soy fabuloso, y me amas. – contestó Chris.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo. Tráeme un café por favor, te amaría aún más. –

Chris solo rodó los ojos en respuesta y se fue de la oficina de Sam.

Desde que Sam entró a trabajar en Spears él la acogió como si fuera su casa. Sabía la situación por la que estaba pasando Sam, y decidió ayudarle. Desde ello él se volvió su mejor amigo, le confiaba casi todo y él le aconsejaba como podía y viceversa. Él era el Gerente de la inmobiliaria, homosexual y también reconocido por sus amantes de un rato.

-Aquí está tu café – interrumpió Chris los pensamientos de Sam.

-Gracias… Ahora sí, te adoro aún más. – se burló la rubia.

\- Muy graciosa, Sam. Ahora… ¡A trabajar! – ordenó Chris.

-¡Si señor! – contestó la rubia haciendo un saludo militar.

**12:15 p.m.**

Era mediodía, y Sam había recibido varias llamadas durante la mañana para arreglar citas tours en una de las casas en venta. El día se estaba tornando más ocupado que de costumbre, Lo que era una buena señal ya que indicaba que ella tenía potencial para la venta de casas y cada vez venían más clientes.

Estaba tan ocupada, que no tenía tiempo para el almuerzo. Y quería ver a Anabella, pero la tenían atareada y no podía hacer nada más que terminar con las llamadas.

Fue interrumpida por el insistente sonido de su teléfono, aunque no podía contestar. Estaba muy ocupada y no podía desconcentrarse. Y Después un estruendo en la puerta la saco de su trance laboral

-¡Sam! – grito Lucy desde la puerta.

Sam al oír su voz sintió un escalofrío y una sensación de pánico, algo le había pasado a su bebé.

-Es Anabella. Estaba gateando y creo que se cruzó con algo áspero, que hizo que lastimara su rodillita. – dijo la pelirroja con la respiración muy agitada – Y está sangrando, y no se ha querido detener.

Sam no escuchó más. Salió corriendo de su oficina, por los pasillos llamando la atención de todos en el lugar, y sabía que Lucy la seguía. Pero no le importaba, por ahora quería ver a su hija, y lo que le ocurría. Cuando llegó, vio a Anabella llorando en brazos de otra de las niñeras, que trataba vanamente en detener el sangrado en su rodillita.

-Dios mío, mi bebé… - gimió Sam con angustia.

\- ¡Mamá!... –balbuceó la pequeña entre sollozos.

-Lo siento, Sam. Nunca había visto algo así… - comentó la pelirroja. Luego frunció el ceño. –Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, mi primo solía tener ese tipo de sangrados, y mi tía tenía una cura casera para ello, pero nunca supe que era.

Sam se giró a verla

-No te preocupes, Lucy. – Sonrió Sam en modo de consuelo - Mejor la llevaré al pediatra ya mismo. –

-Sam, perdón… - suplicó Lucy.

-No estoy molesta, Lucy. Ni yo sabía que ella era propensa al sangrado. Es la primera vez que pasa. Tranquila, La llevaré al pediatra… - respondió Sam, tomando a Anabella (que aun seguía llorando) de brazos de la niñera.

La niñera le dio a Sam, un pedacito de algodón con un poco de agua oxigenada para ponérselo en la rodilla de la bebé y así tratar de detener el sangrado mientras iban al pediatra. Anabella todavía seguía llorando y eso hacía que Sam se sintiera más angustiada, era la primera vez que pasaba algo así. Lucy le entregó a Sam las cosas de Anabella, y luego la rubia se marchó de nuevo a su oficina para dar aviso de que estaría ausente.

-Ya, bebé… Iremos al doctor y estarás bien… - Dijo la rubia, mientras entraban al ascensor. –Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tenía que ser hija de Freddie Benson? Hasta ser propenso a sangrar. ¿Por qué no pudo tener un rasgo mío?- Susurró la rubia entre dientes mirando hacia arriba y aun tratando de calmar a Anabella.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el piso de las oficinas, Sam se dirigió directamente a la suya, para tomar sus cosas. Al llegar, vio que su celular tenía varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto. Carly. La llamaría después, ahora su prioridad era Anabella y detener ese sangrado.

Luego se dirigió a la oficina de Chris, el llanto de Anabella atrajo la mirada de todos mientras caminaba. Al llegar a la oficina de Chris este se alarmo al ver a la niña llorando.

-Me tengo que ir, Anabella se lastimó, y tiene un sangrado que no se detiene – dijo Sam aun angustiada

\- ¡Oh baby! – Dijo Chris acariciando la mejillita de Anabella y luego se giró hacia Sam - Ve, cariño, hablaremos luego. – Sam asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

Iba tan deprisa hacia el vestíbulo para dirigirse al ascensor, que chocó con alguien, eso hizo que Anabella se molestara más y llorara aún más.

-Disculpe, Señor. – musitó Sam, mirando hacia la persona rápidamente y luego volviendo su mirada hacia Anabella para calmarla.

-No se preocupe – contesto la voz del hombre. Y esta siguió su camino

Sam también siguió con su camino hacia el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Sam entro, e inmediatamente se le encendió el bombillo. ¡Esa voz! No podía ser ¿O sí? ¡Mierda! ¡Lo sabía!

Se giró, dudando de lo que podía encontrar, y ahí estaba el hombre parado. Era EL. Después de tanto era el, y estaba aquí en Londres, en su empresa. Sam sintió los pelos de punta y un escalofrío la recorrió, lo que menos quería que ocurriera, estaba ocurriendo. Vaya suerte la de ella….

-¿Sam?... – la llamo él frunciendo el ceño. Estaba a unos 5 metros de ella. - ¡Sam!

E inmediatamente Sam, empezó a presionar el botón del 1er piso varias veces, para que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

El rápidamente empezó a correr hacia el ascensor, pero fue en vano, la puertas de este se cerraron.

Sam se apoyó en la pared del ascensor y suspiro pesadamente. Miro a Anabella que aun lloraba levemente y era ajena a tal encuentro. Tenía que huir de él, no quería enfrentarlo, no ahora…

Todo esto era una pesadilla…

* * *

_**Lo sé, matenme xD **_

_**Empezó el drama. ¡Dejen sus reviews!**_

_**Siguiente cap, flashback y parte del presente. **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hello! Hello. Aquí el capitulo de esta historia. Más drama :B No me odien. Le cambié el nombre a la historia por 'Just come back to me' es lo mismo que 'Vuelve' pero me parecio mas dramático haha. **_

_**Por cierto Vieron que se nos casa Nathan? Me dejó :'( Eso no impide que sigamos dejando fluir la imaginación con seddie! **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews de aliento! me inspiran!**_

_**A/N: Letra **cursiva **es flashback, de como Sam huye! **_

_**Disfrueten**_

* * *

**Cap. 5**

El ascensor se detuvo en la primera planta y Sam cruzó el vestíbulo tan rápido como pudo, luego salió del edificio a toda velocidad. No quería que él la alcanzara, no estaba preparada psicológicamente para verlo aún y mucho menos así, con Anabella en brazos llorando.

Salió del edificio y cruzó la calle, hizo un gesto para que un taxi se detuviera y cuando uno se detuvo, se subió en el tan rápido como pudo.

-A la Clínica Infantil de Westminster, ¡Y apresúrese, es una emergencia! – dijo Sam con respiración agitada. El conductor solo asintió y se enredó en el tráfico de Londres.

Por suerte Anabella ya se había calmado un poco y el sangrado se había detenido, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tenían que ir a un hospital para que le aconsejara como auxiliar en esos casos, ya que ¡ERA UNA BENSON! Y era propensa a sangrar.

Sam aún agitada por el hecho de que se encontró con él, no podía pensar, tenía la mente en blanco y los nervios de punta. ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Y por qué Carly no le advirtió?... abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Carly!

Sacó su teléfono y tenía una gran cantidad de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto de Carly. Tal vez eran de advertencia, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se lo encontró ¡En el edificio que trabajaba!

Sin pensarlo más, llamó a la castaña. No le importaba en el momento cuanto podría costarle una llamada a Italia.

Un tono… dos tonos…

-_Sam…_ \- susurraron al otro lado de la línea

-¡Carly! ¿Pero qué carajos? –Interrumpió Sam a gritos - ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste!?

\- _¡Intenté hacerlo, Sam! pero no contestabas._ – contesto Carly al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Anabella se lastimó... y tuve que salir de emergencia al hospital! No podía contestar –

-_Oh ¿Qué le ocurrió…? ¿Está bien?_ – pregunto la castaña con un tono de pánico.

-Fue solo un rasguño… - suspiró Sam. – Pero… es propensa al sangrado. – dijo esto último rodando los ojos.

-_Hija de Freddie_ – comentó Carly. Y Sam podía sentir su sonrisa.

-¡No cambies el tema Carls! – gritó la rubia por el teléfono. - ¡El muy maldito está aquí! ¿Acaso le diste mi dirección?

_-¡No! No sé cómo habrá encontrado tu locación. Pero te había prometido jamás decirle y así fue, es algo entre ustedes dos._ – pausó Carly. – _Y solo dejo una nota. Habrá tomado un vuelo de último momento._

\- ¡Dios!... Esto es una pesadilla. – dijo Sam en tono acido.

\- _Es hora, Sam._ – comentó la castaña.

\- ¡NO! No después de todo lo que hizo. No ahora. No estoy lista – respondió Sam y luego suspiro – Me tengo que ir, voy al hospital con Anabella.

-_Está bien…_ \- suspiró Carly. – _cualquier cosa llámame_.

-Está bien – contesto la rubia y luego colgó.

El tráfico en Londres era horrible a cualquier hora del día. Pero al menos en ese momento le daba a Sam algo de tiempo para pensar. Todo era una simple pesadilla. Recordar le dolía; todo lo que sufrió por sus engaños, por sus mentiras y aunque le doliera admitirlo ver a Anabella le hacía recordarlo aún más. Era tan parecida a su padre, y no tenía la culpa, en si era la bebé más hermosa que había visto, pero la inundaba de recuerdos, momentos que ella y Freddie pasaron juntos.

Aunque odiara admitirlo tenía que enfrentarlo por el bien de su hija, y tal vez por ella misma. La rubia suspiró con solo pensarlo… luego bajo su mirada hacia Anabella que ya se había calmado y parecía que sus pequeños parpados le pesaban. Verla así tan pacifica hizo que Sam la detallara bien; sus gestos, su nariz, boca, piel, todo eran parecidos a los rasgos de Freddie. Ver a Anabella la hizo recordar…

_Las cosas cambiaron entre ellos después de aquella noche. La rutina era verse casi todos los días y perder el sentido y la noción de que el mundo existía. Solo eran ellos mismos._

_La madre de Freddie tenía turnos por la noche muy a menudo, lo cual era una ventaja para el castaño y Sam frecuentaba al edificio para tener sus encuentros._

_En la escuela disimulaban, aunque tenían la perfecta excusa para cualquiera que sospechara de ellos, era decir que tenían que estar más unidos y convivir ya que Carly se había marchado y solo se tenían el uno al otro._

_Para Sam, ese beso entre Carly y Freddie era un caso cerrado y olvidado, pero sin resolver. Ya no le importaba, solo le importaba estar con él, a solas y pasar momentos juntos. Aunque Sam sabía en el fondo que era un error, que después de todo no debió dejarse llevar por la tentación. En el fondo sabría que saldría lastimada. Era consciente de que todo tendría un precio muy caro, que pagaría. Ignoraba la razón; lo que su subconsciente le decía._

_Ya había pasado un mes desde aquella noche. Era sábado, casi víspera de Navidad y Sam haría una visita sorpresa al castaño, no le importaba que Marisa estuviera ahí y si la trataba con hostilidad. Solo quería verlo, y simplemente estar con él, ir a algún lado para pasar el día._

_Se vistió rápido, se echó un poco de mascara y base, no mucho porque le gustaba verse natura, luego se abrigó bien ya que era invierno y empezaba a nevar en Seattle y no quería resfriarse, y salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la puerta principal y mientras caminaba diviso a su madre acostada en el sofá tomándose una cerveza y viendo celebridades bajo el agua. Sam rodo los ojos, Típico. Solo la ignoró y continúo con su camino, hasta que salió a la calle._

_Mientras caminaba, pensaba en Freddie. ¿Cómo era posible que eso exactamente estuviera pasando? ¿Y que eran exactamente? ¿Novios, amantes, amigos con derecho? No, Sam no quería eso. Ella siempre quiso una relación seria, como toda típica chica sueña pero no era como ella. Ella no tenía escrito en la frente 'Desesperada' ni era tan obvia. Sabría que llegaría si era el correcto, y si era Freddie estaba más que feliz porque le correspondía._

_No sabe cómo llegó a Bushwell plaza a salvo, estaba muy distraída, Pero logró llegar y eso era lo que contaba. Subió por el elevador, sin antes ignorar a Lewbert. Presiono el botón del piso número ocho y esperó… odiaba admitir que sentía mariposas en el estómago ¿Cómo reaccionaría el cuándo la viera? Se imaginaba tantos escenarios y reacciones._

_Al salir del elevador giro a la izquierda y que la llevaba a los departamentos de sus mejores amigos. Luego Iba a volver a girar a la izquierda pero una escena la detuvo… era una pelirroja dándole la espalda a ella abrazada a ¡FREDDIE! Podía ver que las manos del castaño estaban apoyadas en la cintura de la pelirroja… Sam solo se limitó a esconderse detrás de la pared, pero se arrimó un poco para verlos a ambos en medio del pasillo, apoyados en el marco de la puerta del departamento de Freddie, abrazados o besándose, Sam no distinguía bien gracias a la cabellera de la chica…_

_Inmediatamente un montón de preguntas llegaron a su mente ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué Freddie la engañó? ¿Por qué creyó en él? Eran tantas las preguntas que invadían su sentido común, sintió náuseas y no se dio cuenta que había dicho su nombre lo suficientemente fuerte para que el la escuchara. El castaño inmediatamente reaccionó y se puso enfrente de la chica, luego ella fue más rápida y se adentró en el departamento. Sam no le pudo detallar el rostro ya que Freddie la había ocultado detrás de él._

_Sam solo dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor. La rabia y el dolor corrían por sus venas ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Ella sabía que toda esa situación tendría un precio muy caro y ahora lo estaba pagando. Estaba ciega y no quería aceptar la realidad de que lo de ellos no iba enserio, no para él. Ella estaba enamorada de él, aun._

_Escucho a duras penas, la voz de Freddie detrás de ella_

_-¡SAM! ¡Espera! –_

_Sam se detuvo y volteo a mirarlo a los ojos, solo negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino al elevador._

_-Sam por favor… - suplicó Freddie – No es lo que piensas…_

_-¿Entonces qué es? – Gritó la rubia -¡Eres un idiota, Fredward!_

_\- Sam por favor… -_

_-¡No! No me vuelvas a buscar, Freddie. - dijo la rubia y luego rio con amargura. - ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Eres igual que todos Freddie Benson-_

_El castaño solo frunció el ceño. Y Sam solo siguió con su camino._

_-¡Sam! Aun Te amo – Gritó el castaño ahogadamente._

_-¡Vete a la mierda, Freddie! – contestó la rubia_

_Necesitaba huir de ahí, quería irse del todo. De Seattle, de Estados Unidos. Quería escapar, no quería terminar como su madre; siendo miserable gracias a los hombres. Se dio cuenta de que quería ser diferente, ser alguien en la vida pero nunca dejar su personalidad ruda, eso jamás cambiaría en ella. Y menos ahora que la habían roto en mil pedazos. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, aún sentía náuseas y eran fuertes. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a su pequeña casa y poder empacar…_

_Al llegar, abrió la puerta principal de golpe, con la respiración agitada, vio a su madre aún acostada en el sofá viendo televisión. De un momento a otro no pudo más, divisó el cubo de basura y corrió hasta aquel y expulsó todo lo que había comido posiblemente en semanas. Obviamente su madre lo notó porque empezó a balbucear cosas que para Sam no tenían sentido, en ese momento sus oídos no escuchaban, ella perdió el sentido de todo en aquel momento y se sintió mareada._

_Después de haber expulsado todo, se lavó la boca y tomó un vaso con agua para tranquilizarse. Tal vez la adrenalina de ver a Freddie con esa chica… cerró los ojos de golpe, fue como una puñalada por la espalda._

_-¿Todo bien, Sam? – preguntó su madre un tanto concertada. Sam solo asintió._

_-Tal vez algo que comí… - respondió la chica._

_\- Pero eres Sam… Puedes comerte todos los grasitos del mundo y no sentirte enferma – comentó Pam._

_Sam asintió en acuerdo._

_-Estaré bien – aseguró. Pam solo asintió_

_-Es sábado… casi víspera de navidad. – comentó su madre. - ¿No saldrás con ese chico? ¿El nerd?_

_Sam al escucharlo, sintió la ira apoderarse de ella. Y solo negó levemente._

_-No, además no me siento bien… Cómo pudiste notarlo… - contestó Sam. – Espera ¿que día es hoy?_

_-Sábado, 23 de Diciembre – respondió la rubia mayor._

_Sam abrió los ojos de golpe. No podía ser… No podría ser lo que estaba pensando… ¡Mierda!_

_-Me tengo que ir… Me quiero ir. – se limitó a decir_

_-¿A dónde? – preguntó su Madre._

_\- Con Melanie. No quiero estar más tiempo aquí…_

_Con eso se dirigió a su habitación a empacar sus cosas… Se tenía que ir… tenía que huir. Ya no lo soportaba._

* * *

**_Tomates al ataque! xD_**

**_Lo sé mátenme xD _**

**_Dejen su review. Subiré el siguiente pronto. Gracias por leer _**

**_BESOS x_**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hola! Perdonen por la demora, se que ha sido mucho tiempo pero estaba en examenes y era un estres. Ahora estoy en vacaiones, mañana publicaré el siguiente. :D **_

**_Antes que nada alguien comento sobre 'Sexo sudor y calor' y que si la tenia, y no, la eliminé. Elimine la pagina en facebook. Si desean puedo hacer la novela de nuevo pero mejorada y sera publicada aquí. Si quieren y si aun hay seddiers! _**

**_iCarly no es moi! La _**_cursiva** es lo que pasó tres años atras... **_

**_Perdon por la tardanza!_**

* * *

**Cap. 6**

**Londres 7.00p.m**

El doctor revisó a Anabella y definitivamente sí, era propensa al sangrado. Sam asustada por el bienestar de su hija peleó con el doctor por algún medicamento que le ayudara a detener ese sangrado, pero no pudieron hacer mucho por la pequeña.

Al llegar a su apartamento se sintió agotada en todos los sentidos: Anabella, ver a Freddie, el doctor, Carly, su trabajo. Todo era demasiado, aunque estaba acostumbrada porque desde que huyó, tuvo que enfrentar muchos problemas para poder salir adelante.

Gracias a Dios, Anabella se durmió camino a casa, el llanto el dejo agotada. Sam sintió un pequeño alivio, así podría tener un poco de tiempo para sí misma y pensar, mientras se relajaba en la bañera….

**_ Londres. Tres años atrás…_**

_-Gracias Mel, por ayudarme – dijo Sam con una sonrisa débil._

_La otra rubia solo asintió. Se sentía contenta de que su hermana hubiera decidido ir a Inglaterra a vivir con ella, pero sabía que no todo había sido porque sí, sabía que habría una razón._

_-No es nada Sammy, es un honor tenerte aquí – chillo con alegría Melanie. En respuesta solo puedo rodar los ojos y negar con la cabeza._

_\- Tengo un pequeño apartamento en donde nos quedaremos – añadió Melanie._

_-De nuevo gracias… - sonrió Sam._

_Al llegar al pequeño piso, Sam lo único que quería era una ducha e irse a descansar. Quería despejar su mente de todos, de Freddie y de la posibilidad de estar embarazada de él._

_Abrió los ojos como platos, ante tal posibilidad… ¿Qué haría si fuese positivo? No quería ni pensarlo…_

_Tomo una ducha, se puso algo cómodo y se acostó en la cama doble del cuarto de invitados, y lo único que recuerda después de eso es que todo se volvió oscuro._

_2 horas más tarde, Sam se levantó; se sintió confundida por un momento pero luego su mente se refresco gracias a los recuerdos de esa pelirroja dándole la espalda y sintió una ira que tuvo que contener. Se dirigió a la sala en donde estaba Melanie en su laptop._

_-¿Quieres té? – Preguntó Melanie al verla. Sam asintió. – English breakfast, manzanilla, o de menta._

_-Manzanilla por favor – contestó Sam._

_-¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Sam confundida._

_\- Las nueve y treinta- afirmó Mel._

_-Aún no me acostumbro – Comentó Sam._

_\- Lo sé, toma tiempo… - dijo Melanie y se dirigió a la cocina._

_Sam la siguió y se sentó en la barra de la cocina mientras su hermana gemela hacia té_

_-¿Todo bien con mamá? – Preguntó de pronto Melanie._

_-Sí, lo mismo de siempre… – contesto Sam vagamente y suspiró._

_-Sam, no te lo tomes a mal… ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Quiero decir no importa las razones para que estés aquí en Inglaterra, amo que estés aquí. Pero es raro que me visites y más ¡que quieras vivir conmigo! –_

_Sam no supo que responder. Pero sabía que su hermana tenía razón y no podía ocultarle nada ya que le había abierto las puertas de su casa. Suspiro… tal vez un poco de apoyo no le vendría mal._

_-Es una larga historia, Mel… - Sam bajó la mirada._

_-Pues no tengo nada que hacer… hay tiempo –_

_Sam no quería hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción; Melanie no pararía de exigir una explicación. Sam le contó todo desde el beso de Carly y Freddie hasta que los descubrió con esa pelirroja, omitiendo después el detalle de estar embarazada._

_Melanie se sintió enojada, de verdad que Freddie era un completo imbécil y no merecía perdón de Sam. No la valoró como debía y a lo mejor ahora estaba pagando el precio sin saber dónde estaba Sam…_

_-Ay Sam, es un completo inútil – comentó Melanie. – Me alegra que hayas venido… - agregó dando una sonrisa de apoyo._

_-¿Quieres que ordene costillitas BBQ? – pregunto después de unos segundos._

_A Sam se le iluminaron los ojos al oír las palabras "costillitas BBQ" y solo pudo asentir…_

_Una hora más tarde recibieron la orden de las costillitas y se sentaron a comer. Sam sentía antojo y devoró todo rápidamente, saboreando cada mordisco y se sintió en el cielo. Al terminar decidieron ver una película para pasar el rato, pero Sam se sintió un poco mareada al dirigirse a la sala y en un dos por tres estaba corriendo al baño para expulsar todo lo que había digerido. Quiso pensar que era una infección en el estómago o algo por el estilo, pero sabía muy bien que no era así._

_Escuchó a Melanie en el umbral de la puerta._

_-Sammy ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó asustada._

_\- No lo sé, Mel. Necesito un doctor. – respondió Sam de la misma manera._

_-Sam… -advirtió la rubia, con una mirada oscura – No me digas que… - no termino de decirlo, sintió que su mandíbula cayó…_

_-¡No lo sé, Mel! – gritó Sam, aún más asustada._

_-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!? –_

_\- Porque aún no estoy segura…. – susurro Sam._

_\- Voy a llamar a Martin. – dijo Mel y se fue a buscar su teléfono._

_-¿Quién es Martin? – grito Sam desde el baño y se puso a llorar de la angustia._

_Estúpido Freddie Benson, estúpida ella por no cuidarse. El por engañarla, por dejarla sola. Por no valorar lo que ella dio por él. Pero como dicen por ahí el que la hace una la hace dos veces y Freddie no era la excepción._

_No sabe por cuánto tiempo lloró, porque Melanie volvió al cuarto de baño vestida para salir, con su bolsa en la mano._

_-Nos vamos. – anunció seria. – iremos a ver a mi doctor, Martin, para que te examine y estemos seguras._

_Sam solo pudo asentir y levantarse del suelo. De repente Melanie la abrazó cálidamente, dándole apoyo y haciéndola sentir mejor._

_-Todo estará bien – susurro la gemela. Sam solo volvió a asentir_

_Se dirigieron a la puerta, para irse a la pequeña clínica del doctor Martin. Al llegar al lobby, Sam se sintió aún más enferma; esta cada vez más cerca de saber la respuesta a sus dudas._

_Mil preguntas pasaron por su mente… ¿Qué haría? ¿Lo daría en adopción o lo conservaría? ¿Si lo conserva como haría para mantener a un bebé? Tenía 18 años y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo, no quería ser como su madre._

_Al llegar a la clínica, un olor esterilizante la invadió, un lugar completamente limpio, las paredes blancas, el piso blanco, algo inmaculado para su gusto. Le asustaba aún más ese lugar._

_-¡Melanie! ¿Cómo estás? – salió un hombre detrás de una puerta; el que Sam asumió como el doctor Martin. Un hombre no muy mayor, entre sus 25 -30, cabello castaño y guapo muy guapo, se veía amable._

_-Bien… Gracias por atendernos a esta hora. Mi hermana Sam… - Melanie la señalo. El doctor Martin abrió los ojos en sorpresa._

_-No sabías que tenías una gemela. – comentó sorprendido._

_A Melanie le causo gracia, era de esperarse. Era muy común que se sorprendieran con el hecho de saber que no era hija única._

_-Después te cuento sobre ella… por ahora es un caso de urgencia – pausó y suspiro. – Creemos que está embarazada… Queremos estar seguras._

_\- Síganme. –anunció el doctor. Ambas hicieron lo que pidió._

_Al llegar a su consultorio pidió a Sam que se sentara y respondiera un montón de preguntas. Sam se sintió incomoda porque eran personales y cosas que no quería recordar, solo quería saber si eran cierta sus sospechas o no, solo quería acabar con aquello tan rápido como fuera, para poder irse a llorar por irresponsable._

_-Bien Sam… Ahora necesito una muestra de orina en este frasco, para empezar el análisis. Y luego te haremos una ecografía para estar seguros. – solicitó el doctor._

_Sam, no quería hacerlo, pero no podía rehusarse. Todo era por el bien de ella. Asintió levemente y el doctor le entrego un pequeño frasco con una etiqueta a Sam_

_-El baño se encuentra a mano derecha – aviso el peli-castaño. Ella asintió y se dirigió a la puerta del consultorio para ir al baño._

_Mientras caminaba la corta distancia pensó en muchas cosas que definirían el futuro de ella. Todos los sentimientos acumulados, más el nudo en el estómago hicieron que fuera fácil sentir ganas de orinar._

_5 minutos más tarde Sam volvía al consultorio con el frasco en la mano y el líquido en él, tenía una cara de vergüenza al entregarle el frasquito al doctor, el asintió y salió del consultorio para hacer los análisis de la prueba._

_Sam pensó que fueron horas que el Dr. Martin estuvo haciendo el análisis. Sam se sentía asustada, nerviosa, enferma, y quería salir corriendo en cualquier momento. La puerta del consultorio se abrió y con ella la cara del Dr. Martin leyendo una hoja de papel, esa simple hoja tenía los resultados. Sam sintió que sus mejillas se tornaron pálidas y un sudor frio pasó por su frente…_

_-Es positivo Sam, estás embarazada… - confirmó el Dr. Martin._

Sam abrió los ojos de golpe, se había quedado dormida en la bañera. El recuerdo de la noticia siendo anunciada y como sintió un miedo al escucharla. Recuerda haberse sentido débil de no poder hacer nada por el bebé. Pero sola salió adelante como pudo… en el proceso, en el parto y en el cuidado del bebé. Sin Freddie pudo sola y sin Freddie podía seguir adelante…

* * *

_**AY DIGANME QUE OPINAN! DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, Y PERDONEN POR LA DEMORA.**_

_**En el siguiente capitulo queria contar sobre el parto, Pero si quieren que solo siga avanzando en el presente lo haré y omitiré la parte del parto y como Sam estuvo sola en ese proceso! Dejen su review con su opinion.. Tengo tantas ideas hohoho! **_

_**besos x**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**¡Holaaa! volví con mas de esta historia. Primero perdon si el cap anterior fue algo aburrido, lo aque pssa es que habia llegado de Cambridge y estaba cansada, fueron 7 horas de viaje a mi casa en tren... }pero bueeeh.**_

_**este capitulo es como de transición para lo que se viene... hohoh. **_

_**iCarly no me pertenece.. :'(**_

_**espero les guste **_

* * *

**Cap. 7**

**Londres 16.15 ese mismo día.**

Freddie llegó a su suite de hotel algo distraído, y pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Al llegar al lobby sintió desmayarse e incluso uno de los recepcionistas preguntó si estaba bien.

Era Sam a la que había visto… ¡En la empresa en la que haría negocios! ¿Sería que trabaja allí? Estaba seguro de que era ella, y si no lo era, era alguien totalmente parecido. ¿Melanie? No, pero si hubiese sido ella no hubiera reaccionado como lo hizo. ¿O sí? Tal vez ella sabía dónde estaba Sam y por eso lo había evitado de esa manera.

Pero él sabía en su corazón que a la que vio fue Sam… a la mujer que había estado buscando por 3 años; que de un momento a otro había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y todo era por su culpa, por imbécil.

Una llamada de negocios, lo envió a Italia y con ello pudo localizar a Carly para que lo hospedara y de eso tomo ventaja para hablar sobre Sam. Aunque Carly dijo no saber nada de ella desde hacía un tiempo, y eso lo deprimió. Llevaba días, meses, años buscándola, para pedirle perdón por ser un inepto, un idiota… Tenía una trayectoria, iría a Londres después de ello, se quedaría unas cuantas semanas en Italia en su viaje de negocios, pero otra llamada de negocios adelantó su vuelo y lo llevo a Londres. En donde su empresa tenía una alianza con la inmobiliaria "Spears", en la que se encontró a Sam.

Su empresa en Seattle tenía alianzas con varias empresas en Europa, en donde ayudaban a amueblar las casas en venta y más que todo instalar lo que tenía que ver con tecnología. La empresa de Freddie era prestigiosa ya que sus instalaciones tecnológicas eran avanzadas lo cual era atractivo para los compradores de viviendas y hacía los negocios un poco más fáciles para las inmobiliarias.

Todos estos tres años, hizo lo que más amó, Ingeniería en Sistemas, en donde podría evolucionar la tecnología algún día. Pero todo era una distracción para olvidar su motivación, Sam. Ella era todo lo que el necesitaba para ser alguien en la vida y el mismo lo arruino al estar con su prima ese día de Navidad.

Su prima… En solo pensar en ella le producía dolor de cabeza. Necesitaba una aspirina y un baño. Necesitaba relajarse, y pensar bien las cosas… Sam. Haber estado sin Sam por tres años había sido una pesadilla, había buscado en cielo y tierra por ella y por pedirle perdón. Pero ella había desaparecido…

Recuerda cuando se encontraban en su apartamento en el Bushwell y hacían lo que quisieran: se besaban, peleaban, comían costillitas, veían películas; y lo preferido de Freddie estar desnudos unidos el uno al otro…

Quería llorar con solo recordarlo ¿Cómo era tan imbécil? ¿En qué momento todo se volvió una pesadilla?

Lucy, ella era la responsable de todo lo que había ocurrido…

_-Lucy esto no puede seguir así – susurró Freddie. -¡Dios! Esto está jodidamente mal ¡Somos primos!– exclamó…_

_\- Pero Freddie, sabes que te quiero… - respondió ella, haciendo pucheros. – Y no puedes negar que lo disfrutas… - sonrió con picardía._

_El solo sonrió de lado y la besó abrazándola por la cintura. No lo pensó por un momento, ni se imaginó que Sam los estaría viendo._

Desde ese día se odia así mismo por ello, y solo quiere recuperarla. Para Lucy solo había sido un juego, ella lo había utilizado. Solo era interés, pero después lo dejo. Se lo merecía por imbécil…

El y Lucy, eran primos lejanos, es decir de tercer grado. Se habían conocido cuando tenian ambos 9 años. La madre de Lucy era prima hermana de Marisa y habían ido a visitarlos en un día de acción de gracias, desde esa vez Freddie y Lucy se habian convertido muy cercanos y poco a poco crecieron juntos, se veian con mas frecuencia hasta que llegaron al punto de ser algo más. La madre de ambos se sentían felices de verlos llevarse tambien, pero no se imaginaban que hubiera algo más entre ellos... Al castaño le atraía su prima y fue mucho antes de conocer a Sam, pero nunca pensó que llegarían tan lejos y aunque ya habían terminado, Lucy insistia en continuar con lo que fuera que eran, y aunque Freddie lo evitaba, el cada vez caía en su trampa... Hasta que todo llego demasiado lejos...

Cuando Sam los vio ese día quería desparecer, por no haber valorado a Sam, por no cuidar de ella como se merecía. Por haberla abandonado… y aunque ella huyo él la siguió, pero fue en vano.

_-¡Sam! Aun Te amo – Gritó el castaño ahogadamente._

_-¡Vete a la mierda, Freddie! – contestó la rubia._

¿Te amo? Aún recuerda esas palabras. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? Después de todo lo que había hecho, como pudo decirle que la amaba cuando le había demostrado todo lo contrario. Lo peor de todo es que buscaba a Sam, pero aún estaba con Lucy, en cierta forma la utilizaba para olvidar a Sam aunque no fuese de mucha ayuda.

No pudo más, sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua de la bañera, y pequeños sollozos se hicieron notar. No podía más, había aguantado la culpa por tres años, había aguantado dolor y lágrimas por todo ese tiempo, que ahora solo quiso explotar. Se maldecía por ser una mierda y ahora se arrepentía de todo lo que le había hecho a su demonio con caireles de oro.

Solo de imaginársela sola, por tres años, sufriendo por él, que no se merecía una lagrima de ella. Y ahora el llora por ella, por idiota.

De pronto algo se vino a la mente y las lágrimas cesaron; un flashback pasó por su mente, al verla huir por el ascensor notó que tenía un bebé en sus brazos… Si era Sam ¿Estuvo embarazada? ¿Estaría casada o en una relación? La ira se apoderó de él, se sintió traicionado y volvió a llorar aún más fuerte. Sam con otro hombre… pero el, la había traicionado a ella en su presencia.

Pero jamás tuvo relaciones con Lucy, nunca llegaron a ese punto, no serían capaces. Sam fue la primera y la única, y quería que fuera así, si algún día la podía recuperar. Ella era la única al que él se le había entregado y así continuaría… por lo visto ella no hizo lo mismo; era entendible después de lo que él le había hecho. No podía imaginarse que esa fuera Sam y ese bebé fuera de ella y de alguien más… le dolía.

Un bebé…

* * *

**Londres 7. 15 a.m. Día siguiente.**

-¡Mami…! – llamó Anabella, mostrando su sonrisita, revelando dos pequeños dientes.

-Bella, espera que mamá tiene que llamar al trabajo, hoy no iremos –

En respuesta, Anabella manoteo desde su corral, aun mostrando su sonrisa y empezó a jugar con sus muñecos.

Efectivamente Sam no iría a trabajar, no después de lo que ocurrió el día anterior. Era obvio que Freddie iría a buscarla a la empresa después de verla salir de ahí y con Anabella en brazos, y en ese momento era lo que menos quería…

Llamo a Chris para decirle que Anabella estaba un poco enferma después del pequeño incidente y que no podría ir a trabajar porque quería estar segura de que estaría bien y quería cuidar de ella. No menciono nada sobre Freddie, pero necesitaba preguntar si tenía alianzas con él.

No podía esconderse toda la vida, y faltar a su trabajo. Pero necesitaba pensar, relajarse y que mejor que estar todo un día con su bebé viendo temporadas enteras de la vaquita juntas.

Solo al mirar a Anabella ahí jugando, le recordaba a Freddie. Todo de ella era de él, y era difícil para Sam, aunque muy en el fondo le gustaba porque era una pequeña parte de él, un recuerdo de él, de alguien que no podía tener. No después de haberla traicionado como lo hizo…

Se preguntaba qué haría ahora, que lo había visto. ¿Lo volvería a ver? ¿Lo enfrentaría? ¿Le diría la verdad sobre Anabella? Tenía que ser fuerte, por ella misma por su hija y enfrentarlo si era necesario.

Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el biberón de Anabella mientras esta seguía jugando. Aun pensando en toda la situación y en el bienestar de ella. No quería dañarla, era un pedacito de cielo para ella y no merecía sufrir por sus errores…

Cuando volvió a la sala, Anabella estaba mordiendo un pequeño osito de peluche con todas sus fuerzas, Sam sonrió al verla; se veía graciosa tratando de despedazar al osito de peluche, tal vez tenía hambre. Le entrego su biberón y esta empezó a succionar rápidamente. Sam levantó una ceja al ver su reacción… vaya que si era su hija.

Mientras la pequeña comía, Sam decidió hacer algo de investigación. Buscó su laptop y la encendió. Dio una rápida mirada a Anabella que aún seguía devorando su biberón, y al ver a Sam sonrió con sus boquita llena de formula. Sam solo negó con la cabeza, y siguió con su misión; En el buscador del navegador puso el nombre de él: 'Freddie Benson' y los resultados fueron interesantes… Artículos de periódicos locales de Seattle anunciando que tan exitosa era la empresa de tecnología de Freddie. Artículos de periódicos como el New York Times ilustrando su progreso y como era un exitoso empresario en tecnología, y tenía alianzas en países de Europa.

El artículo que más le llamo la atención fue en el que nombraban a iCarly…

**"La co-estrella de iCarly, después de ser el productor técnico del web show más famoso de la historia, triunfa en la industria de la tecnología… se puede decir que Freddie Benson trabaja con esfuerzo para progresar y que es un hombre dedicado a su trabajo… ¿Pero y en su tiempo libre? ¿Estará en alguna relación? No hemos visto a Freddie acompañado de una pareja en ninguna de sus fiestas de inauguración de sus productos, ¿Será que es muy discreto en ese tema?**

**Pero Tampoco hay rastros de Sam Puckett quien fue su pareja mientras el show aún seguía en pie. La pareja se hacía llamar Seddie, un nombre dado por los fans y que fue muy popular mientras duró... ¿Pero qué fue de Seddie después de que terminaron y después de que el show termino?... "**

Sam dejo de leer, era más de lo que podía soportar y le dolía. No podía esconderse de él y enfrentar lo que viniera adelante… miro a Anabella una vez más y suspiró…

Solo tenía claro una cosa… ellos dos jamás serían Seddie otra vez…

* * *

**_Bien, aclaro. Eso de Freddie y Lucy siendo primos.. Lo sé es algo torcido_**

**_1\. Son primos, pero no primos hermanos, sino como primos lejanos de 3er grado, que casi no son muy relativos, aún asi son primos._**

**_2\. como mencione jamas tuvieron relaciones, para que no fuera tan raro! y no me vieran como una loca_**

**_3\. Hice que fueran primos para que fuera algo mas interesantes. Pero no queria que fuera algo tan raro, por eso son primos lejano_**

**_4\. ¡es fan fic! he visto cosas peores!_**

**_Dejen sus review! :)_**

**_El proximo cap, pronto. La proxima semana_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola! Odienme, Lo se soy una persona horrible. Lamento la demora de 'una semana' que terminó siendo meses... Casi nueve. Pero mi vida ha sido una completa locura, ya que he tenido examenes tras examenes y un monton de trabajo. Volví a Colombia en Navidad y eso quitó tiempo, despues volver a Inglaterra con mas y mas examenes, ugh! . **

**No se si aun hay Seddiers por aquí. Yo entiendo si no los hay ya, iCarly terminó hace casi 4 años. Pero Leer es nuestra unica esperanza... **

**Aun hago este fic por varias razones: 1. No me parece justo que por mucho que me demore en publicar, descontinue la novela, eso me frustra mucho. 2. Hace poco empecé a leer fics de un nuevo fandom en el que ando (Misterio de Anubis), y me inspiró a volver a escribir. Yo escribo historias porque me gusta, porque quiero mostrarle a la gente mis ideas, que un dia sueño con publicarlas en un libro. Y por eso he vuelto. **

**He terminado la preparatoria, y en septiembre empiezo la universidad. Tengo tres meses libres... Y que mas que escribir. **

**Sus reviews han sido de mucha ayuda, creanme con los que hay, me inspiro más. Gracias a los que han comentado en esta historia, ojalá lo sigan haciendo. Son una gran parte en esta historia. **

**Me disculpo por la ausencia de nuevo... **

**Este capitulo es de transición, un poco aburrido. En el siguiente ya empieza el drama... **

**Los dejo con este corto capitulo, y perdon de nuevo por toda la ausencia. **

**ICARLY NO ES MÍO, NUNCA LO FUE :'( **

* * *

**Cap. 8**

_-Sam, tenemos que hacer que nazca, ha pasado la fecha de labor de parto, si no hacemos algo, afectará su funcionamiento en el cerebro… - Dijo el doctor Martin con una expresión seria, sus ojos denotando preocupación._

_Había ayudado a Sam durante todo el proceso de gestación, entre los días más difíciles, desde contracciones a mitad de embarazo a ecografías y cuidados prenatales. El y Melanie habían sido un gran apoyo para ella y gracias a ellos podía seguir con la situación…_

Freddie no había podido dormir; no podía sentar cabeza después de la situación en la que se encontraba. Había visto a Sam, la había localizado en Londres…

Se sentía enfermo de solo pensarlo, un nudo en el estómago se le estaba formando en pensar en que era ella, su Sam…. Sam con un bebé…

_Una dosis de epidural le fue inyectada a Sam, las contracciones eran cada vez más frecuentes, pero el bebé no progresaba, no quería dejarse ver aún… La fecha de labor había pasado y tenían que hacer algo antes de que el bebé empezase a tener fallas en el cerebro._

_Sam gritó con todas sus fuerzas de un momento a otro… Su corazón sabía que ese era el momento, había llegado. La epidural no había funcionado y en parte se sentía feliz por ello, quería terminar con todo de una vez. Quería tener al bebé en sus brazos._

_Melanie y el Dr. Martin llegaron a la habitación, ambos con una expresión de pánico, en donde Sam sollozaba levemente del dolor que estaban causándole las contracciones. A decir verdad no era consciente de su alrededor; solo del dolor que sentía en ese momento. Se sintió gritar de nuevo…_

_-¡Necesito grasitos! – gritó de repente agitadamente, su rostro cubierto de sudor. –_

_Melanie solo rodó los ojos._

_-¡Sam! No hay tiempo para grasitos… ¡Estas en labor de parto! – gritó Melanie, reprochándola. -¡Además aquí no se consiguen grasitos! -_

_-Son diez centímetros de dilatación- Anunció el doctor de repente. Sam ni siquiera se había fijado que el la estaba revisando, el dolor era mas de lo que se pudo imaginas._

_-¡Estas lista!- Volvio a anunciar el Dr. Martin. – Puja, Sam –_

_Melanie tomo su mano, y Sam la apretó con toda fuerza mientras empezaba a pujar…_

El castaño tomó una aspirina, y se arregló para su cita con la empresa Spears. Conocería al gerente, para empezar los arreglos tecnológicos de las casas vendidas, era una muy importante junta, que le ayudaría al futuro de su empresa. Empezarían a hacer una alianza y así Freddie podía promocionar sus productos cada vez más.

Terminó de vestirse y salió de su casa, tomo un taxi y se hundió en el tráfico de Londres. Su mente daba vueltas, no sabía si al llegar a la empresa se la encontraría. No podía asegurar nada, él no sabía en absoluto si ella trabajaba ahí, o si simplemente era una compradora. Si era así ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla? Había pasado tanto tiempo buscándola que ahora que la vio a cinco metros de distancia, no la quería perder de nuevo, no después de saber que estaba más cerca que hace unos años…

_-Puja, Sam – Ordenó el Dr. Martin – Ya se puede ver la cabecita_…

Se sintió mareado, como si tuviese una visión vaga de algo que no podía recordar. No podía decifrar que era, todo era borroso. Tal vez eran los nervios de la reunión... Eso quiso pensar el...

Minutos más tarde estaba en frente del gran edificio, entró sintiendo su respiración agitada, sus manos sudaban. No sabía que esperar, que pasaría si se la encontraba de nuevo, como reaccionaria… Todo era una mar de reacciones y confusiones; no la había visto por unos dos o tres años, y aunque no fuese mucho el tiempo, no terminaron en buenos términos y jamás supo donde se encontraba Sam...

_-¡Lo estás haciendo excelente, Sam! – Animó el doctor – Ya falta poco ¡Continua pujando!_

Al hablar con la recepcionista, se dirigió al ascensor y apretó el botón número 7. Al legar al séptimo piso, volvió a anunciarse con otra recepcionista que pidió que espera unos minutos. Freddie asintió y decidió sentarse en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y empezó a detallar todo, la empresa se veía acogedora, pero a la vez tenía elegancia y sofisticación, apenas para una inmobiliaria.

Un hombre rubio se acercó minutos más tarde, con un porte elegante, utilizaba un traje sin corbata. Tenía una expresión seria, de negocios... Freddie se levantó de su asiento y se presentó…

-Freddie Benson – anunció.

_El sollozó del bebé fue lo más hermoso que Sam pudo escuchar, por fin había nacido su tan esperado bebé. Se sentía agotada que no podía seguir conteniendo el cansancio, los parpados le pesaban._

_-Parece que tenemos una Anabela…. – Anunció el Dr. Martin – Es una niña, Sam…- Dijo entregándosela a los brazos de Sam_

_Sam sonrió y la recibió. Le dio un beso en la frente. Era Anabela…_

El rubio frunció el ceño por un segundo y luego agito la cabeza, como si tratara de sacarse una idea de la mente.

-Chris Jones – se presentó de vuelta el rubio. – Gerente General de Spears.

Freddie solo pudo asentir. Chris le pidió que lo siguiera a la sala de juntas, en donde otros empleados estarían presente. Al llegar Freddie estudió cuidadosamente el rostro de todos y cada uno de los empleados y empleadas que se encontraban en la sala, quería comprobar si ella trabajaba ahí, pero no la divisó por ningún lado, y al final rechazó toda probabilidad de que ella fuera una de las empleadas de la inmobiliaria.

-Disculpa, una de mis empleadas no pudo asistir hoy a la reunión, se le presentó un problema de último momento – anunció Chris con una sonrisa en modo de disculpa. Freddie solo pudo asentir en entendimiento.

Su mente aún seguía vagando en Sam, en todo... , pero sabía que tenía que concentrarse era una muy importante oportunidad para su empresa.

Empezó con su exposición de los productos que instalaría en las casas. Todos los empleados estaban interesados en las propuestas de Freddie. El castaño sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, se expresaba muy bien a la hora de mostrar sus diseños tecnológicos y los beneficios de ellos. Se sentía con confianza de que serían un éxito si hacían una alianza con esta empresa. Todo su conocimiento se vio reflejado en esta exposición y en el fondo se sentía orgulloso de ello. Chris lo miraba con interés, le gustaba la idea de que las casas fueran más modernas y esto ayudaría a las acciones de la inmobiliaria.

Al terminar Freddie, Chris se paró de su asiento para concluir la junta.

-Brillante… - Vaciló por un momento - ¿Es, Freddie? – preguntó.

Freddie asintió.

Chris abrió los ojos de un momento a otro… Sam… Freddie. Sam le había comentado todo sobre él, su razón de llegar a Europa, Anabela….

¡Oh no! Esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Sam lo mataría si supiera que Freddie conectaría con su empresa… Si es que él era ese Freddie….

-Gracias Freddie, por esa exposición. Será un placer hacer negocios contigo – anunció Chris con una sonrisa y todos los presentes asintieron. Ambos sacudieron las manos sellando el pacto.

Chris acababa de sellar su sentencia de muerte…

* * *

**Londres 2.30p.m.**

Sam y Anabela habían pasado toda la mañana viendo la serie de La Vaquita. Anabela reaccionaba a casi todo lo que ocurría en el programa, y eso que causaba que Sam sonriera de verla tan... energética. Se sentía orgullosa de ella de tener una bebita como Anabela, y se sentía orgullosa de ella misma, de todo lo que había luchado por sí sola, para que esa pequeñita que estaba sentada al lado suyo se sintiera así de cómoda como se veía.

Ambas cruzaron miradas y se quedaron así por un momento. Esa conexión de madre e hija que nadie podía romper. Anabela analizaba a Sam de arriba abajo, mirándola con curiosidad, como si tuviese que guardase el recuerdo de su madre…. De pronto soltó una pequeña risa y suspiró.

Sam sonrío al verla sonreír, mostrando sus pequeños dientecitos. Sam sabía que Anabela era consciente de todo a su alrededor y eso le gustaba, mostraba ser muy inteligente para su corta edad. La beso en la frente y la levantó de su sillita, era tan liviana, tan delicada, su piel, su olor, era tan… bebé.

-Que haré contigo, Anabela…- Suspiró Sam. La bebé solo siguió sonriendo en respuesta.

Sam caminó con ella en brazos hasta la cocina, sacó del refrigerador un paquete de tocino, lo puso en el microondas y preparó fórmula para Anabela. Ella al verlo aplaudía con sus manitas y su sonrisita aun postrada en su rostro, Sam solo rodó sus ojos y sonrió. Sam la amamantaba pero solo en las noches, antes de que se durmiera, el resto del día era formula y papillas.

Se preparó un sándwich con el tocino rápidamente, tomó la fórmula de Anabela y se la entregó y enseguida empezó a succionar todo lo que había en la botella, cogía con todas las fuerza que tuviese en el mundo para que no se le cayera su biberón. Sam levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. Se dirigió a la sala de nuevo, sentó a Anabela en su sillita, y luego se sentó en el sillón para comer su sándwich.

No alcanzó a tomar el primer mordisco, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar… Miró el identificador… Era Chris… Contestó.

-Hola cariño – Saludó con una sonrisa irónica.

-_Hola bebé_ – se burló el, en su tono afeminado. -_¿Cómo sigue Anabela?_

-Mucho mejor, solo estaba un poco asustada por el incidente – respondió Sam, mirando a la rodillita de la pequeña. Tenía una pequeña herida que ya había cesado, después de que el doctor la examinara.

-_Me alegra…_– dijo Chris, con un tono de alivio. – _Sam…_. – empezó él rubio. Luego suspiró. -_¿Mañana vendrás a trabajar?_ –

Sam lo dudó por un momento, no quería… tenía miedo de encontrárselo. El la había visto a ella con Anabela en brazos, no quería arriesgarse. En el fondo tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar con ella si el la viera. Pero tampoco podía esconderse toda la vida detrás del pasado que se pudiese encontrar, tenía que enfrentarlo algún día...

Sam no podía decirle que no a Chris, la había ayudado demasiado con todos sus problemas económicos al darle trabajo, y también la ayudó con sus problemas emocionales al escucharla…

Suspiró – Si… Mañana iré. – contestó.

-_Bien… Mañana iremos a almorzar, yo invito_ – dijo Chris. – _Tenemos que hablar… - _terminó de decir.

Sam sintió su tono serio. Chris jamás era serio con ella a menos que estuviese en una mala situación. Pero toda su relación se basaba en bromas, en conversar sobre hombres, o incluso ropa. Todo era risas entre ellos dos y le sorprendió el tono tan sombrío que expresó, algo malo estaba ocurriendo, lo presentía.

-Está bien… - Musitó Sam. Sin decir nada más. Ambos colgaron la llamada, ni una broma más ni una menos. Algo andaba definitivamente mal…

"Tenemos que hablar…" Esas tres palabras quedaron en su mente.

* * *

**Muy bien, aquí fue. Ultimo capitulo con flashback, porque ahora si comienza el drama del presente! **

**Enserio lo siento por la demora... y espero dejen un review. :)**

**besosxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Otro cap! Les dije que empezaría a publicar mas seguido ya que termine la prepa. Como notarán cambie mi nombrea "AnubiSeddie", decidí ser un poco mas anonima(?) :P . Y ando en un nuevo fandom El Misterio de Anubis :o no sé, solo lo amo... Pero bueh... **

**Disfruten. **

**iCarly no me pertenció... :(**

* * *

**Cap. 9**

**Londres**

Otro día de rutina, de ser madre, de trabajo, de seguir la vida. Sabía que no podía esconderse toda la vida, su hija la necesitaba y ella necesitaba enfrentar sus problemas.

Había dejado a Anabela de nuevo en el 'Day Care' de la empresa, mientras trabajaba. Todo sobre el pequeño incidente de su piernita, había quedado en el olvido. Lucy se había sentido absolutamente avergonzada con Sam, porque es algo que no debería pasar seguido. Aun así Sam entendió y dejo el tema a un lado, todo había sido un pequeño accidente.

A la hora del almuerzo Sam iría a chequear en Anabela; quería asegurarse de que no tendría otro accidente y más ahora que sabía que era propensa al sangrado tenía que ser más precavida, solo por precaución iría a verla constantemente.

Nunca pensó que eso de ser madre despertaría un lado de Sam que ni ella misma conocía, desde que supo que estaba embarazada de Anabela todo su mundo giraba en torno a ella y Sam terminaría siendo alguien tan posiblemente sobreprotector.

Después de ver a Anabela, y pasar unos buenos minutos con ella, recibió un mensaje de texto de Chris, avisándole que la estaba esperando en el punto de encuentro para el almuerzo. Un pequeño café cerca al edificio en el que frecuentaban los empleados. Londres se caracterizaba por tener muchos bares y cafes esquineros tradicionales, a Sam le encantaba especialmente porque había mucho de estilo estadounidense en la mayoría de ellos y le recordaba un poco a Seattle ese estilo.

Se encontró con Chris en el café, ordenaron sus comidas y simplemente hablaron de muchas cosas, ellos siempre tenían algo que contarse el uno al otro; alguna broma; sentimiento o simplemente de asuntos de negocios.

-Sam, lamento lo que le ocurrió a Bella – susurró el rubio, con un pequeño toque de angustia en su voz.

-Todo está bien, cariño – afirmó Sam, con una sonrisa genuina, tratando de calmarlo.

Sam no notaba que en realidad Chris, quería evitar como fuera el tema de Freddie siendo un socio de la empresa, que los motivos de estar en Europa eran esos, pero en el transcurso de la conversación el tema tuvo que salir y a Chris solo le tocó confesar.

-Tengo que decirte algo… - comenzó, de un momento a otro, su tono cambia a certeza.

Sam lo conocía tan bien, era su mejor amigo después de todo; podía ver algo de miedo reflejado en sus ojos verdes. En si la sorprendió, pero con un poco de incertidumbre dentro su mente, lo miró fijamente a los ojos en señal de que quería que continuara.

-Ayer hubo, una junta… Que por cierto tenías que asistir… - Dijo Chris con un poco de dureza, pero su expresión cambió instantáneamente; sabía la tormenta que se avecinaba. – Me alegra que no hayas venido – comentó el rubio con sinceridad, su voz ronca y el ceño fruncido.

Sam lo miró confundida, pero simplemente guardo silencio en expectativa… algo muy oscuro en sí, le aseguraba que esto no le gustaría nada.

Chris continuó.

-Al terminar la junta y cerrar el pacto con la empresa que se asociará con Spears, me he dado cuenta que el nuevo socio es Fre… -

Dejó de hablar, al ver al castaño parado en la caja haciendo su pedido, a espaldas Sam.

-Un latte por favor – ordenó el.

Sam al escuchar su voz abrió los ojos como platos. El café era muy pequeño como para no escuchar las conversaciones de la gente. Estaba de espaldas al castaño pero reconocia su voz en cualquier lugar, no importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado sin haberlo visto, siempre reconocería su voz sin importar que.

Sus miedos más profundos salieron a flote y las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban perfectamente, trató en vano de borrarse esa idea de la cabeza, de pensar que _él_ estaba cerca de ella y de su hija. Pero todo encajaba bien, él era el nuevo asociado a Spears, de eso ya no había duda. Ahora entendía el nerviosismo de Chris minutos antes, tratando de contarle sobre ello. No lo culpaba la empresa era prestigiosa y Chris alcanzó a mencionar que se dio cuenta tarde de quien era el que manejaba la compañía.

Aun así, quería romperle un brazo a Chris (hay algunas cosas nunca cambiaban en la rubia) y por muy su mejor amigo que fuera se sentía algo traicionada. No podía oponerse, y respetaría las decisiones de Chris todo por el bien del progreso de la empresa. ¿Pero de todas las empresas de tecnología, porque tenía que ser la de _él_? Vaya su suerte…

Por otro lado el castaño al ir saliendo con su latte en mano, se fijó en Chris. Se acercó y decidió saludarlo y tal vez aprovechar el espacio y el tiempo para discutir algunas cosas para los próximos proyectos de la alianza.

-Hola, Chris… - Saludó el castaño - Veo que este es un lugar muy frecuentado por los empresarios – comentó mirando a los alrededores del café. Chris solo asintió y trató de sonreír

Pero algo captó su atención: su acompañante, su rubia a la que había estado buscando todo este tiempo. Fue entonces en que todas las dudas en su mente se resolvieron, ella definitivamente trabajaba en la empresa con la que se acaba de asociar de otra manera como podría conocer a Chris… A menos que él y Sam… Trató de borrarse esa idea de la mente, le causaba escalofrío en su espina dorsal, de solo imaginarlo.

Trató de no mostrar la reacción al verla.

-Sam – asintió en forma de saludo. Ella solo lo fulmino con la mirada y asintió de vuelta sin decir nada.

Un silencio incomodo los invadió por unos segundos, se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Sam tenía muchas ideas en su mente. Chris después de un minuto decidió romper el silencio, yendo directo al grano.

-Freddie, ya que estas aquí… - Comenzó Chris, ganándose una mirada fulminante departe de Sam. "Si las mirada mataran ya estaría cinco metros bajo tierra. "Pensó el rubio. Aclarando su mente, volvió a su punto. – Estaba por comentarle a Sam que… Tú eres el nuevo asociado de la empresa.

Sam abrió los ojos a la confirmación de sus ideas. Y un solo pensamiento cruzó su mente: Anabela. Él no podía saber la verdad sobre su relación con Anabela, no aún, no era el momento.

Freddie solo sonrió con orgullo ante la noticia que Sam estaba tratando de procesar. En el fondo disfrutaba su expresión ansiosa. Este encuentro no era porque sí, y si después de tanto tiempo buscarla y de la nada encontrársela al otro lado del mundo, sabía que no dejaría esta oportunidad de estar con ella de nuevo costara lo que costara.

Sam por su parte no sabía que decir o en si cómo reaccionar, no escondió su expresión de asombro y ansiedad, solo una frase se le repetía en la mente: _Trabajarían juntos por un buen tiempo…_

* * *

Una hora más tarde que Sam había regresado a la empresa después del pequeño encuentro; aun tratando de procesar toda la información que Chris y Freddie le habían dado. No podía trabajar en paz, Se sentía confundida; un sentimiento de posesión la invadió y fue a chequear de nuevo a Anabela, quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, al llegar a la guardería vio que estaba profundamente dormida, su respiración pacifica, ajena a todo. Sam le dio un beso en la frente y la dejó seguir tomando su siesta, luego brevemente habló con Lucy para que alimentara a Anabela apenas despertara, y luego se dirigió de nuevo a su oficina.

Tomando el ascensor camino a su oficina, las puertas del ascensor fueron detenidas por el castaño que se dirigía a la oficina de Chris. Sam sintió un nudo en el estómago, y se mordió el labio, un montón de sentimientos la invadió, al ver al castaño que hace dos o tres años no veía, parado a su lado. Ambos en un ascensor…

De pronto el ascensor se detuvo y Sam predijo lo peor, él quería hablar… Pasaron unos segundos y Freddie de la nada rompió el silencio…

-Sam, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – Cuestionó el castaño. Sam solo miro al vacío. - He estado buscándote cielo y tierra… - Continuó Freddie – Te fuiste de Seattle sin decirme nada, solo desapareciste sin dejar rastro… Y desde entonces no he hecho más que buscarte, llamé a Carly pero ella me dijo que no sabía nada, busqué a tu madre pero tampoco me quiso decir nada…

Sam solo se limitó a escuchar aun mirando al vacío. Freddie suspiró, y después de unos minutos sin oír respuesta insistió.

-Por favor, Sam… Di algo – suplicó. No hubo respuesta.

Soltando un respiro de resignación el castaño se inclinó contra la pared del ascensor, cerró los ojos para aclarar su mente brevemente sobre la situación, pero un impulso lo invadió. En un movimiento ágil tomando ventaja de que ella estaba distraída en sus pensamientos aun mirando al vacío, la acorralo en una de las esquinas del ascensor sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, y la besó con fiereza, como si estuviese expulsando a través de ello, todos esos años que no supo de ella, toda la rabia, la desesperación, el deseo que contuvo, se lo quiso demostrar en ese acto. Sabía que le costaría la vida, pero valió la pena el riesgo.

Sam reaccionó rápidamente, empujándolo, apartándolo de ella. Ira inundó su cuerpo, pues la historia se repetía, recuerdos llegaron a su mente de años atrás y sintió aún más remordimiento… no era tonta para volver a caer en su juego…

Su primer impulso fue abofetearlo en respuesta, el golpe resonó fuertemente en la pequeña cabina y contuvo las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir, pero no permitiría que cayeran, no podía mostrarse débil esa no era Sam.

-¡No voy a caer en ese juego de nuevo Freddie Benson!– gritó con ira. – Te me vuelves a acercar y no respondo – lo amenazó. Freddie solo la miró perplejo, su mejilla ardía por el golpe que había recibido.

-¡Ahora haz que esto se vuelva a mover! – demandó la rubia a gritos. Freddie aun en su perplejidad obedeció presionando el botón de emergencia, para que el ascensor siguiera el recorrido hasta el séptimo piso, pero nada ocurrió.

-¡Mierda!... – exclamó Freddie.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Sam frunciendo el ceño. Se acercó a Freddie que vanamente seguía presionando el botón de emergencias.

-¡Parece estar atascado! – volvió a exclamar Freddie.

-¡Freddie, esto no es gracioso…! – gritó Sam en pánico.

-Sam, hablo en serio, parece que el botón está atascado. –

A Sam la invadió la preocupación. Todo parecía que estaban atascados… Ella estaba atascada… con Freddie…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen un review. Diganme si les gusta, lo odian, quieren que la descontinue, o que siga subiendo capitulos. Por favor! Digan algo! No soy de las que se desespera por reviews, pero siempre es bueno saber de vez en cuando lo que piensan de esto. **


	11. Author's Note

**Hola a todos.**

Esto es una nota de autor, no un capítulo. De verdad soy una persona que no es mucho de reviews, ni de que pasa en las historias. Pero yo solo quiero saber si los que aún leen quieren que yo continue esta historia. La verdad, entiendo si hay algunos que ya ni se toman en tiempo de leer por que la etapa ha pasado. Para mi tambien, aun amo iCarly y Seddie, pero pues no es lo mismo que hace cuatro años. Cuando decidí publicar esta historia, vacilé mucho conmigo misma por miedo a que nadie la leyera, y el hecho de que consiguiera 16 reviews en 8 capitulos quedé sorprendida. He publicado mas capitulos, pero no hay ni señales de humo de los lectores y me pone de nuevo en duda. Se que antes dije que aun asi no hubiese reviews seguiría, pero tambien quiero saber si hay alguien que de verdad considera que continue esta historia ¿ALGUIEN? Por favor, yo lo hago porque me gusta, con un dia ser escritora y tengo ideas en mi loca cabeza. Dejen reviews a lo que consideren que debería hacer. Su opinión es importante para mí. Si en verdad ya no interesa, es entendible. Aún así comenten.

**Gracias,**

**AnubiSeddie**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Holi. Bueno gracias a los que me han apoyado y animaron a seguir con este fic. Me inspiran cada vez mas. **

**Este capitulo es algo corto. La verdad estoy sufriendo de Writer's block, no sé porque. Pero tengo muchas ideas solo que no se como redactarlas. Pero despues de sacarme este capitulo como puente para lo que sigue estoy mas tranquila. Odio este capitulo jajaj. Pero bueh. Bueno no el final buajajaj!**

**Espero les guste.**

**iCarly no me pertenece. **

* * *

**Cap. 10.**

Había transcurrido media hora, y Sam no podía sacarse de la mente que estaba cerrada en un ascensor con Freddie Benson, el mismo que la traicionó años atrás, el padre de su hija, el amor de su vida. Tantas emociones encontradas en tan solo esa media hora y una tensión que empezó a construirse tan fuerte gracias a las barreras de la rubia, que se podía cortar hasta con un cuchillo. Por otro lado el castaño no estaba mejor, miraba su teléfono constantemente para mirar el tiempo transcurrido, no tenía recepción y no podía comunicarse con nadie para que los ayudara; era una perfecta distracción para ignorar su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo y el océano de recuerdos que en su mente vagaban.

No habían hablado del beso que acababa de ocurrir, ni todo sus problemas, aun no se sentían preparados, sobre todo Sam y Freddie lo sabía. No tocarían el tema aun, y en parte no quería no era ni el lugar ni el momento y mucho menos después de como la besó minutos atrás.

Un gruñido desesperado salió de sus labios y Sam lo miró con intensidad, tratando de leer su expresión, sabía que se sentía impotente. Puede que pasaran unos dos o tres años pero podía leerlo como a las páginas de un libro, eso no se le había olvidado.

-No hay recepción – le escuchó susurrar con frustración.

Sam solo suspiró en respuesta y se apoyó contra una de las paredes del ascensor. El hecho de que estaba aquí no era tan preocupante como el hecho de que Anabella estaba allá afuera, y quien sabe cuándo saldrían de ahí.

-¿No puedes llamar a Chris? – Preguntó Freddie. Sam negó con la cabeza, se había fijado que su teléfono se había quedado en su oficina.

-Lo he dejado en mi oficina… - contestó. Ganándose otro gruñido por parte del castaño.

Entonces decidió que si podía fijarse en algún punto del ascensor conseguiría aunque fuera una barra de recepción y así Sam podría llamar a Chris por ayuda. Mientras se movía por el pequeño ascensor, Sam lo miraba con curiosidad y se levantó de su punto de apoyo para entender mejor que es lo que el castaño quería lograr.

-¡Aja! Una barra de recepción – dijo el castaño en modo de victoria.

-¿Sam, te sabes el número de Chris? – preguntó después. Ella asintió.

Se acercó a él, para digitar el número de Chris en su teléfono y al rozar a Freddie la tensión que no se había dado cuenta que se había disipado, volvió. Sam jadeó levemente ante el roce y luego se alejó. Se miraron fijamente por un segundo y luego ella tomo su teléfono sin moverse del punto en que se encontraban y marcó el número de Chris. Esperó unos segundos hasta que este contestó.

-Hola Cariño – dijo Sam. Freddie frunció ante la expresión. –No hay tiempo para explicar, pero estoy atrapada en el ascensor… Con Freddie – dijo eso último en un susurro. –Necesito tu ayuda lo más rápido posible – Escuchó un jadeo al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, cariño. Ya mismo voy para allá – No esperó respuesta y colgó.

Sam le entregó el teléfono a Freddie. Este tenía una mirada de expectativa postrada en su rostro, con un toque de dolor. Imaginarse a Sam con alguien más que no fuera el, le dolía, pero bien se lo merecía por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado.

-Chris estará aquí pronto – afirmó la rubia. Freddie solo asintió algo distraído.

Minutos más tarde, todas las emociones que Freddie sentía y todos los pensamientos que estaba teniendo, se fueron acumulando en un nudo de claustrofobia que no recordaba que tenía. Intentaba disimularlo para no llamar la atención de Sam, pero no podía evitarlo, toda esa situación era demasiado y se estaba volviendo más difícil. Respirando profundamente intentó calmarse y poder recuperar de nuevo su compostura, pero se estaba volviendo casi imposible. Sam lo notó, porque frunció el ceño con preocupación; Freddie tenía una mano apoyada contra la pared del ascensor mientras inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó con preocupación. El solo asintió.

-¿Sam, Freddie? ¿Están bien? – Se oyó decir de pronto al otro lado del ascensor. Chris.

-Sí Chris – afirmo Sam – Pero apresúrate. – insistió.

Freddie suspiro de alivio y trató de recuperarse, pero aún se le hacía difícil. Y Sam no fue ajena a ello.

-Tranquilo, Freddie… Ya nos van a sacar de aquí – trató de consolarlo. Freddie solo asintió y cerró los ojos, aun con su respiración agitada trataba de calmarse.

No supo cómo, no supo cuándo, no sabe si pasaron minutos, horas, pero estaba tan sometido en intentar calmarse a sí mismo que no se dio cuenta cuando las puertas del ascensor comenzaban a abrirse y varias personas comenzaban a entrar a rescatarlos. Estuvieron encerrados en el ascensor cuarenta y cinco minutos pero para Freddie fueron horas.

-¿Sam, Freddie, están bien? – pregunto Chris. Y Sam solo se limitó a abrazarlo.

Freddie volvió a fruncir el ceño ante la escena. Cada vez le dolía más la idea de Sam con alguien más. Una punzada de celos lo invadió, pero los oculto en una máscara de alivio al ver que los habían rescatado. Freddie solo asintió hacia Chris en respuesta. Su mente oscura vagaba con varias teorías de si Chris y Sam estaban juntos y tal vez la bebé que Sam tenía en brazos el día en se encontraron era hija de ambos.

Freddie solo siguió fijo en la escena, mirando como ambos se abrazaban y suspiro, tenía que aceptarlo, ya le había hecho suficiente daño a Sam.

-Puedes tomarte el resto del día, cariño – le dijo Chris a Sam después de que se apartaron.

-¿Estás seguro? Yo estoy bien. – contestó Sam.

-Estoy seguro, sé que estar ahí no fue fácil. – Sam entendió el doble sentido de su afirmación y sabía que tenía razón. Se sentía agotada física y mentalmente - Además sé que debes estar preocupada por Anabela. – Sam asintió

\- Lo estoy, no sé nada de ella desde que me fui… Gracias. – respondió Sam. Volteó su mirada a Freddie que aun los veía y asintió hacia él, luego se marchó. Al castaño le faltaban palabras para lo que acababa de ser testigo, sentía una dolor inmenso en el pecho. La miró marcharse rápidamente y entonces lo supo, La había perdido.

-¿Estas bien Freddie? – Preguntó Chris. El asintió.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de algunos vigilantes y empleados de la empresa que habían decidido recurrir al pequeño rescate a cuestas suyas. Todos lo miraban a la expectativa, con miradas de preocupación como si él se fuese a derrumbar en cualquier momento y a decir verdad así se sentía. Sus muros se derrumbaban poco a poco, ladrillo a ladrillo y se sentía aturdido e impotente, toda su situación cambió en días y no sabía qué hacer, que pensar. Sam estaba de vuelta pero a la vez no, no con él, no junto a él, no como él quería. Si no con alguien más, y tenían una familia y el ya no podía hacer nada acerca de ello.

-Tú también deberías irte a casa, Freddie – Chris lo sacó de su letargo, sugiriéndole. El castaño solo volvió a asentir.

Se retiró lentamente y empezó a dirigirse a la salida del edificio hacia el hotel. Pensó que ya era hora de rentar un apartamento, porque sentía que iba a estar un buen tiempo en Londres. Pero aún así sentía que no debía, que era mejor irse de ahí, dejar a Sam ser feliz, renunciar a la asociación y seguir con su vida. Pero su corazón no se lo permitía, no se perdonaría así mismo.

En medio de su distracción tropezó con alguien, de nuevo. Esta vez esperaba que fuese Sam de nuevo, y así aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar las cosas. Pero no fue así, fue alguien más.

-Lo siento, no quise lastimarla. Estaba algo distraído – se disculpó.

\- No, está bien… - aseguró ella. – También andaba algo distraída.

Freddie asintió en modo de disculpa y quiso seguir su camino, pero algo lo detuvo. La mujer parada frente a él se le hizo muy familiar y la miró fijamente, sus rasgos su cabello pelirrojo, eran muy familiares. Ella se fijó en su mirada y frunció el ceño en confusión, cuando la realidad los golpeó.

-¿Freddie? – pregunto ella.

Él no contestó, solo se quedó observándola por unos segundos hasta que lo dedujo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Su día no podía ser peor.

-Lucy… - jadeó en sorpresa. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, apenas audible.

-Trabajo aquí – afirmó ella. Freddie jadeó de nuevo, no sabía que responder.

-¿En serio? – pregunto de nuevo, como si no lo pudiera creer. No quería creerlo.

-Sí, yo soy la encargada del Day Care de Spears… - afirmó de nuevo ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

**La verdad quería continuarlo pero es que quería dejarlos con la duda Buajajaja! **

**Lucy volvió :o ¿Que creen que pasará ahora? Dejen sus teorías, opiniones en un review. **

**Empiezo a amar esto jajaj. Si el capitulo meh... Hay algo de angst. Pero necesitaba esto para poder traer a este personaje! :o :o :o **

**Uno que otro review y publicaré el sieguiente mañana o el miercoles. **

**Besos.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Holaaaaaaa, aqui el cap**

**OMG! 21 reviews y vamos 11 capitulos. Diosss, estoy muy contenta. Por favor no los detengan! :3 Me ayudan muchisimo. **

**Los amo, son los mejores. Muchas graciaaaaaaas. **

Yosemaddie**: Si, volveré a poner 'Sexo, sudor y calor' cuando esta novela esté mas avanzada. **

**iCarly no es mío.**

**Recuerden, esto es una historia M.**

* * *

**Cap. 11**

El mundo se estremeció a su alrededor. Ese placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Un montón de sentimientos encontrados se formaron en su ser, sus paredes estrechándose alrededor de él. Había extrañado estar junto a él, unidos en uno solo, estar en sus brazos, junto a su cuerpo y su calor. Su esencia era única y estar otra vez rodeada por su fragancia la hacía estremecerse aún más.

Lo besó apasionadamente después de que el también llegara a su clímax, ambos gimieron al unísono en el beso y se recostaron juntos, estaban agotados; fue un momento algo… intenso… y el cansancio se hizo notar de inmediato. Sin aviso alguno Freddie salió de ella y la sensación de abandono la invadió, como si él nunca hubiese estado allí, como si la hubiese dejado sola para toda la vida.

Todo se volvió negro.

Sam despertó con la respiración agitada, un sudor frio recorría por su frente y tenía el corazón a mil por segundo. Había sido un sueño, todo fue un sueño que se había sentido tan real, especialmente la parte del clímax… sacudió su cabeza tratando de aclarar su mente, mirando alrededor como asegurándose de que nadie la estuviese observando; su rostro enrojeció como un tomate de la vergüenza que sentía de sí misma por el sueño que acababa de tener, mostraba un lado de ella muy diferente. Y sabía que su mente no dejaría que se le olvidara.

Había regresado de Spears totalmente exhausta. Había recogido a Anabela del Day Care y se habían ido directo a su apartamento. En el camino Anabela cayo profundamente dormida y eso dio ventaja a Sam para descansar unas cuantas horas, pero por lo visto estaba tan cansada que ya estaba oscuro totalmente.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la habitación de Anabela que aun dormía profundamente en su cunita. Vaya que era su hija. Sonrió al verla suspirar ajena a todo lo que ocurría en ese momento.

Un pensamiento cruzo su mente, el futuro de Anabela. Ella algún día preguntaría por su padre ¿Qué diría Sam? Sabía que tenía que dejar cuentas claras con Freddie, pero por nada del mundo él debía enterarse de su relación con Anabela, no dejaría que eso ocurriera, por el bien de su hija, si él las hacía sufrir de nuevo, esta vez no solo seria Sam la que sufriría, sino también Anabela y Sam no iba a permitir que eso pasara.

Freddie había regresado a su habitación de hotel muy aturdido, había sido uno de los días más extraños de su vida: encerrado en un ascensor con Sam, encontrarse a Lucy en la misma empresa ¡en la que trabaja Sam! Su vida no podía ir peor. Había viajado a Europa para un nuevo comienzo, para tratar de olvidarse de todos sus problemas y de su miseria desde que Sam se fue, todo por hacer de su negocio algo internacional, y esto pasaba. ¿Qué pasaría si ambas se encontraban? Seria hombre muerto. Sus problemas llegaron a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No podía ser más miserable.

Pero tenía que echar frente, y mostrar que podía dejar todo en buenos términos si seguía ahí luchando por su bien y por el de todos. Tenía que empezar de nuevo como lo había pensado antes y la mejor manera de hacerlo era comprar un pequeño departamento lo más cerca a la empresa posible y así estaría más seguro en lugar propio.

Tomó su laptop y empezó a buscar avisos de lugares desocupados a un buen precio, que fuera lo suficiente para él solo. Pasó varios minutos buscando y todos los lugares que encontraba era más que todo para estudiantes universitarios con un contrato de 3 años. No era suficiente, él quería algo que fuera propio y se sintiera seguro de que era su propiedad. Minutos después lo encontró, un pequeño apartamento, muy cerca de la zona de Spears, a un precio razonable para su gusto sabía que podría negociar.

_"Apartamento-estudio: Dos Baños. Dos habitaciones. Sala. Barra y cocina. Vista al rio Támesis._

_£150,000 (libras esterlinas)_

_Edificio Calle Westminster."_

Un aviso sencillo, pero creíble y con la información necesaria. Miró las fotos que proporcionaba la página y fue todo lo que necesitó. Buscó un número de contacto y llamó para arreglar una cita con el dueño de la propiedad. Espero unos segundos hasta que una mujer le contestó.

-_Buenas noches ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_ – Escuchó decir al otro lado de la línea.

-Mi nombre es Freddie Benson. Estoy interesado en comprar el apartamento-estudio en la calle Westminster. ¿Es usted la dueña? – preguntó el.

-_Sí, y me alegra mucho que llame. Lastimosamente el intermediario para vender mi propiedad es la empresa Spears. Con ellos tiene que realizar una cita para que le muestre el departamento. ¿Quiere que le dicte la dirección de la empresa?_ – pregunto la señora al otro lado de la línea.

-Oh… -Freddie pausó sorprendido. – No es necesario, trabajo ahí… Bueno algo así – comentó Freddie. –Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

No esperó respuesta y colgó. Era el departamento perfecto para él, y haría una cita con Chris para que él le mostrara el lugar. Sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima y suspiró con alivio… Era un gran paso para él, tendría su propio departamento… en Londres. Quién lo diría. No se lo hubiese imaginado jamás. Así era el destino.

Se imaginó un futuro así con Sam, ambos comprando un hogar, juntos. Formando una familia, morir juntos. Cursi… pero la extrañaba y el ver que ella había formado una familia en estos años le carcomía por dentro. Él no era parte de esa familia, el la engañó y se merecía todo el sufrimiento.

Por ahora era bueno comenzar de nuevo, paso a paso. Solo.

* * *

Al otro día se levantó determinado a realizar una cita con Chris, para que le mostrara los alrededores de la propiedad que pensaba comprar. Entró a la empresa con una amplia sonrisa y se dirigió al séptimo piso hacia la oficina de Chris.

Tocó la puerta hasta escuchar la señal de "pase" y entró a la amplia oficina.

-Freddie… - musitó con una sonrisa el rubio. -¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –

\- He encontrado un departamento muy a mi estilo que me gustaría comprar. Anoche llame a la dueña de la propiedad y me dijo que ustedes eran los intermediarios para hacer todo el proceso. – Pausó, Chris dedujo a donde iba esto – Me gustaría proponer una hora para que me muestres el lugar. –

-Primero que todo, felicidades. – comentó Chris con una sonrisa. Que se borró al instante. –Yo no soy el encargado de esto… - pausó, nerviosismo a flote –Sam… lo es.

-Oh… - susurró Freddie. La tensión inundando sus sentidos.

-Yo mismo le diré, ella pondrá una hora; si es posible hoy mismo te mostrará el lugar... – dijo Chris.

Freddie asintió – Gracias… - suspiró aun tenso.

-¿Sabes dónde es el departamento? – Preguntó Chris.

-Sí, es el Edificio Calle Westminster – respondió el castaño.

-Ay Dios… - jadeó.

-¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó el castaño preocupado, al ver el cambio de ánimo de Chris.

\- Sí – respondió en un jadeo. – Iré a hablar con Sam. – anunció entrecortadamente.

El rubio se dirigió hacia la oficina de Sam, con la respiración agitada, su corazón desbocado latiendo a mil por minuto, y sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Sabía que a Sam no le gustarían mucho las noticias, ya tenía suficiente con lo que había pasado en el elevador.

No tocó la puerta, simplemente entró y soltó un largo suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Ella estaba en su laptop y luego dirigió su mirada al rubio agitado. Arqueó una ceja al ver su expresión y luego sonrió, era gracioso ver como el hacía dramas por cualquier asunto.

-Sam, Freddie quiere comprar un departamento – soltó el rubio. La sonrisa de Sam se borró en un instante. –Tienes que mostrarle el lugar, es tu cargo. – afirmó Chris.

Sam soltó un gruñido. ¿No era suficiente con que trabajara ahí?

-Lo siento, pero tienes que hacerlo. – dijo determinado

Sam resopló – Está bien… - suspiró - ¿Dónde se encuentra este departamento?

-Edificio Calle Westminster – soltó de nuevo Chris.

Sam palideció. Lo que faltaba.

-Esto es una broma ¿verdad? – preguntó la rubia y enojada.

-Quisiera que así fuera, por tu bien. Pero no lo es. Así que a las 2.p.m se encontraran allá-

-Está bien -. Resopló Sam de nuevo. Y cerró los ojos en frustración. De verdad que la suerte no estaba de su lado

Sin decir nada más, Chris se marchó de la oficina de Sam, se dirigió a Freddie y le confirmo la hora de la cita para que Sam le mostrara el lugar. Freddie acordó contento y prosiguió hacer negocios con Chris.

Sam por su parte no se sentía bien. Sabía que todo esto le pasaba por haber dejado a Freddie sin decirle nada y mas no darle noticia de la existencia de su hija. Sabía que era su castigo, pero no esperaba que todo fuera así, tan repentino. Después del episodio del elevador sabía que cualquier otra cosa podía pasar, después de todo algún día tenían que arreglar su situación y concluir de una buena vez por todas lo que comenzaron. Además no podría ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos después del sueño que tuvo. Se enrojeció de tan solo pensar en ello. No estaba preparada del todo para presentarle a Anabela, Sabia que en el fondo de su corazón que tenía que hacerlo pero ¿Qué si no la quería? ¿O si quería quitársela? Era un miedo inevitable. Ella tenía más derecho sobre Anabela que él. Aun así, pensó que la mejor manera es que las dejara en paz era si aclaraba todo con el de una vez por todas y quedaban como amigos y compañeros de trabajo (aunque su corazón no quisiera eso) era la mejor para el bienestar de todos. Así que lo decidió y estaba determinada.

**Londres 2.00 p.m.**

Sam ya corría tarde para la cita, dio un vistazo a Anabela en el Day Care antes de irse para ver que estuviese bien. A la salida se encontró a Freddie que también iba algo apresurado. Trató de evitarlo, pero él se fijó en ella apenas salió del edificio.

-Sam, ya que vamos al lugar ¿Qué dices si vamos juntos? - pregunto Freddie, un destello de esperanza en su voz.

Por más que no quisiera, sería un poco ridículo irse por caminos separados, cuando iban al mismo destino. Sintió que hubo un doble sentido en su pensamiento, sintió que su corazón pegó un brinco y se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Después de mirarlo recordó el sueño de nuevo. Trató de aclarar su mente. Freddie era un cliente más, solo eso.

-Está bien. Así puedo mostrar las rutas más fáciles para llegar – dijo con una sonrisa formal. El asintió.

Así fue, un viaje relativamente corto. Ella le explicó las desventajas y ventajas de medios de transporte en Londres. Le mostró algunos famosos lugares de la ciudad hasta que llegaron al edificio.

Ahí ambos tomaron las escaleras al segundo piso. Sam tomó las llaves que Chris le proporciono, y abrió el pequeño departamento. Lo primero que encontraron fue un largo pasillo, al entrar a su derecha lo primero que se veía fue un baño, bien equipado con tina y azulejos alrededor de todas las paredes. Ambos entraron por el corredor, después del baño estaba la cocina, había una pequeña barra en toda la mitad del lugar. . Salieron de la cocina y siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala principal, a la derecha de esta se encontraba una puerta que dirigía al estudio, al lado de este había otra puerta que era la habitación de invitados. Y al lado izquierdo estaba la habitación principal con un baño propio

Sam le explicaba Freddie cada detalle de cada habitación del departamento. Freddie la miraba fascinado, hipnotizado por su belleza. La extrañaba demasiado todo de ella, era como si faltara una parte de él, que se había escapado.

-Bien, está la habitación principal, se puede equipar con una cama King size – sugirió ella.

-¿Qué te parece? – pregunto Sam, mordiéndose el labio.

-Pues, en realidad es muy acogedora. Y solamente para mí, creo que es perfecto. Definitivamente la comprare. – afirmó el.

Sam suspiró y sonrió formalmente, luego asintió.

-Muy bien, hablaremos con Chris de ello, el hará todo lo necesario con el papeleo que necesitas – dijo Sam.

-Gracias Sam –

-No hay problema. – sonrió de nuevo ella. –Freddie… yo… - comenzó. Se dio cuenta que el nudo que se le había formado en el estómago aún seguía ahí.

-¿Si? –

\- Esto no es muy profesional de mi parte, pero lo he estado pensando y creo que es mejor que aclaremos todos nuestros problemas. Así podemos trabajar tranquilos uno al lado del otro, sabiendo que todo está claro –

-Estoy de acuerdo – sonrió el – Yo entiendo, no hay de qué preocuparse…

-Gracias… - suspiró ella.

-Tranquila, sé que tú y Chris… y tu hija – dijo en un susurro.

Sam arqueo una ceja, sabia a donde iba esto. Evitó soltar una carcajada, pero lo dejaría pasar. No le aclararía nada sobre Chris por ahora, dejaría que sufriera un poco.

-Oh si… - susurró Sam. Y pudo ver como Freddie se tensionaba

-Bueno, ¿Entonces quisieras tomar un café? – pregunto el aun tenso.

\- Ahora no puedo – miro su teléfono – tengo otra cita con otro cliente. La dejamos para otro día- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

\- ¿El viernes durante el almuerzo? – preguntó Freddie.

-Sí, perfecto – asintió Sam. – Lo siento pero me tengo que ir. –

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida. Se sentía la tensión entre ambos.

-Gracias de nuevo, Sam – dijo el con una sonrisa. Ella la devolvió y sonrió.

Salió del edificio en busca de un taxi para la siguiente propiedad y Freddie decidió volver a Spears, para seguir trabajando en los proyectos de tecnología. Estuvo agradecido consigo mismo por acordarse del camino de vuelta.

Al llegar se dirigía al séptimo piso, cuando Lucy lo detuvo.

-¡Freddie! – lo llamó.

Él se giró sobre sus talones para fijarse en ella. Reconoció de inmediato su voz.

-Hola, Lucy – trató de mostrar una sonrisa. Sinceramente no quería volvérsela a encontrar. Pero ahora trabajan en el mismo edificio.

-Mira Freddie… estuve pensando… - comenzó ella. – Quiero que aclaremos nuestros problemas… ¿Quisieras tomar un café? –

-Lucy… yo… - Freddie cerró los ojos y suspiró tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

-Entiendo que entre nosotros se acabó. Y tranquilo no quiero que volvamos a lo mismo. Solo quiero hablar… han pasado más de dos años. – afirmó Lucy.

-Está bien. – Cedió el castaño – ¿Conoces algún buen lugar? –

-Si claro. ¿Está bien después de que termine en el Day Care, a las 7p.m.? –

Freddie asintió. Lucy sonrió –Bien a las siete entonces – afirmó. Freddie solo volvió asentir.

Y siguió su camino, pensando por un segundo enque carajos estaba haciendo(?)...

* * *

Una hora más tarde él y Chris planeaban más proyectos de la nueva tecnología incluida en la empresa y en los planos que diseñaban todo para las casas. Freddie se sentía tenso al lado de Chris, por el hecho de saber que ahora trabajaba con el novio/esposo de Sam. Cuando él y Sam estuvieron juntos hace unos años. Y ambos tenían una hija. Dolía. Chris no pasó desapercibida la actitud de Freddie e incluso varias veces le preguntó si se encontraba bien, pero el castaño solo asentía.

Ambos concentrados en los planos, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta de la oficina

-He vuelto, cariño – anunció Sam una sonrisa. -¿Podemos hablar un minuto, Chris? – Preguntó. El asintió.

-Discúlpame un segundo Freddie – el aludido asintió y siguió su mirada hasta Sam que aún seguía parada en la puerta.

Chris le señaló con la mano para que salieran de la oficina, así podrían hablar tranquilamente, dejando la puerta de la oficina abierta.

-¿Cómo te fue con Freddie? – pregunto Chris.

-Todo salió bien, ninguno salió del rol profesional. – afirmó Sam, lanzando una mirada rápida hacia Freddie. – aunque decidimos hablar y aclarar todo. –

-Me parece muy bien, cariño. Ya va siendo hora – sonrió Chris.

\- Hay algo más… - empezó Sam, con una sonrisa divertida – El cree que tú y yo… y que eres el padre de Anabela –

-¿¡Que!? – preguntó Chris casi en un grito. Sam no pudo evitar reírse ante su reacción y la idea de ellos junto.

-Exacto. Por ahora te pido el favor que no le digas que nada – Sam suplicó – Después le aclararé todo. -

-Con razón esta tan tenso al lado mío – jadeó el rubio ofendido.

-¿Te imaginas? -preguntó Sam divertida. Chris la miró con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, bésame amor mío! – empezó a bromear Sam. Intentando abrazarlo pero este empezó a alejarla mientras se reía.

-¡Hazme tuya! – siguió bromeando Sam.

-¡Sam! – gritó Chris. Ganándose la mirada de otros empleados que se reían al escucharlos bromear.

Freddie los miraba intensamente. Estaba fijo en la pareja que hablaba afuera de la oficina. Su corazón dolía, su sangre hervía. No había pasado mucho tiempo y Sam ya había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir el resto de sus vidas. Y el, solo, aun amándola como desde el primer día…

Tal vez la idea del café con Lucy no era tan mala después de todo.

* * *

**Las cosas empiezan a acelerarse! **

**En el siguiente cap veremos que pasa en la cita de Lucy y Freddie :o**

**Dejen sus teorías en un review. **

**Gracias de nuevo por esos reviewwwws, estoy... omg! no lo puedo explicar! :3**

**Byeeee.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Holaaaaaa. Espero que les guste. Lo unico que puedo decir... Me ha costado mucho escribir este capitulo, porque es la puerta para lo que se viene. **

**Algo claro, estoy pensando en publicar dos o tres capitulos mas esta semana para avanzar esta novela rapidamente, pero depende de mi inspiracion y de USTEDES mis lectores ysus REVIEWS, para empezar la otra. Además me ire de viaje por dos semanas y no podre publicar más entonces como una recompensa. Lo unico que les puedo adelantar es... que no me odien xD **

**Espero sus review.. :)**

**iCarly nunca será mio. Seddie jamás habria terminado. Carly y Freddie jamás se hubiesen besado... oh well... :( Han pasado cuatro años y no lo supero, jajaj. **

**Bueno a lo que vinimos! Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Cap. 12**

Eran casi las siete de la noche y Freddie aun deliraba en si era buena idea salir con Lucy. Después de ser testigo del pequeño momento entre Sam y Chris horas atrás, se sentía más confundido que nunca. Su razón le decía que fuera a esa cita con Lucy, y su corazón decía que tenía que hacer excusa y no empeorar la situación y Freddie no sabía a quién escuchar. Sabía que salir con Lucy no era buena idea, era repetir un ciclo que quería evitar.

Aunque hubiese pasado solo unos cuantos años, no sabía nada de Lucy desde aquel día en que Sam los vio, pensó que era mejor terminar todo entre ellos y desde ahí, Lucy no volvió a ser nadie en su vida. Marisa la había contado que se habían mudado lejos, pero nunca supo dónde y en realidad no quiso saberlo, sabía que era lo mejor para él, para todos. Nunca hubo rastro de Lucy desde entonces, hasta que se la encontró en Spears.

Pero la idea de un café con ella, no le gustaba, por alguna razón no confiaba en sí mismo y mucho menos en ella y no quería caer en la tentación de nuevo, sentía que iba a empeorar las cosas entre él y Sam. Pero ¿en que estaba pensando? Es solo un café, además Sam tiene una familia, él no le debe explicaciones a ella. No tenía por qué preocuparse.

Decidió seguir con su plan, lo mejor era hablar con Lucy, aclarar todo lo que pasó unos años atrás y volver a ser amigos y comportarse como primos. Se dirigió hasta la pequeña guardería que había en el edificio. Era una sala, con un montón de juguetes de todas las clases, las paredes estaban pintadas de colores pasteles con dibujos de ositos de felpa. Por el tamaño asumió que muchos de los empleados dejaban a sus hijos ahí mientras trabajaban. Le maravillaba como una empresa era tan flexible en ese sentido, algo que no pasaría en Seattle. Divisó a Lucy recogiendo algunos juguetes y organizando todo el desastre de los niños.

-Nunca pensé que te gustaran los niños – comentó Freddie. Lucy soltó un pequeño grito ahogado.

-Lo siento no quise asustarte. –

-No, está bien. – Sonrió Lucy con la mano en el pecho – Estaba concentrada organizando este desastre – soltó una risita haciendo una ademan con la mano alrededor de la sala.

-Dame cinco minutos – pidió. Freddie asintió y suspiró nervioso.

Aun escuchaba una voz en su mente que le gritaba que no era una buena idea, que se arrepentiría, que aún no era tarde para retractarse. Pero no la escuchó, ya estaba ahí, no se iría, no quería parecer un patán, al menos no más de lo que ya era.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se fijó cuando Lucy había terminado de organizar.

-¿estás listo? – le preguntó al castaño. Freddie asintió. En realidad, no lo estaba; pero ya estaba metido en la boca del lobo cuando aceptó esta propuesta.

Lucy sonrió –Bien, vamos – y ambos se dirigieron a la salida del edificio, a las ruidosas calles de Londres.

Freddie apretó sus puños, sentía sus manos sudar ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso? La culpa lo estaba comiendo vivo por dentro y no sabía porque… Bueno así sabía peor no quería admitirlo a sí mismo: Sam.

-Te llevare a mi lugar favorito en Londres – oyó a Lucy anunciar. El solo pudo asentir y seguirla.

\- Aquí en Londres, las personas solo va a lugares muy comunes, como Starbucks. Prefiero algo más local – siguió comentando Lucy. Pero a decir verdad Freddie no estaba prestando mucha atención, su mente andaba en otro planeta, solo podía oír el latido de su corazón a mil por segundo y su conciencia gritándole que era un completo idiota repetidamente.

Después de unos segundos escuchó silencio, no voces, solo el tráfico de Londres. Lucy estaba en silencio y permanecieron así hasta que llegaron al café. Un gran letrero en cursiva leía "**_Renoir Café_**". Abrió la puerta para Lucy, y esta agradeció el gesto. Se acomodaron en una mesa para dos en un lugar no muy apartado, pero con poca luz. El lugar en si tenía una luz muy tenue pero era acogedor, el aroma a café y la gente alrededor, se veía agradable. La ventaja de que fuese casi verano en Londres era que a las siete era aún de día, eso hacía que el encuentro un fuera tan íntimo y Freddie agradeció eso internamente.

Una rubia joven, se les acercó y les entregó el menú.

-Yo solo tomaré un americano – dijo Freddie a la mesera y esta anoto la orden.

-Té verde por favor y galletas de avena – siguió Lucy. De nuevo esta sintió y anotó la orden y se retiró.

Un silencio incomodo los invadió, ninguno sabía cómo empezar la conversación, Freddie abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras no salían. La mesera lo salvó cuando llego unos minutos después con sus respectivas órdenes y luego se retiró con una sonrisa de aliento hacia ellos.

-Mira, Freddie, es mejor ir al grano – Lucy tomó la iniciativa. El castaño soltó un suspiro profundo y Lucy lo miro intensamente. -Lamento todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. Fue en sí algo muy estúpido, estuvo muy mal…Todo es culpa mía – suspiro Lucy.

-No, Lucy. Fuimos ambos – Respondió Freddie tomando su mano.

La miro fijamente y no vio sinceridad en sus ojos, sintió una extraña sensación. Pero tal vez todo era su imaginación jugando con su mente.

-Era mejor terminar antes de que llegara más lejos. – comentó Freddie y sintió sus mejillas arder y vio como Lucy reacciono de igual manera y asintió.

\- Es tan extraño verte aquí después de tanto tiempo. Ahora que eres dueño de tu propia empresa en Seattle. He escuchado mucho de ti en las noticias – Freddie ladeó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombres

\- Gracias – susurró. – Y tú… aún me sorprende que te gusten los niños. – comentó el

-En realidad a mí también. – bromeó ella. Freddie rio – Pero no lo sé… me agradan. Hice una carrera técnica sobre ello y termine consiguiendo el trabajo en Spears. Pero mi sueño es abrir mi propia escuela – sonrió – Jamás me imagine en esta posición. – comentó y tomo un sorbo de su té.

-Pues lo estás haciendo muy bien – comentó el, también tomando de su bebida.

Lucy se puso seria – Freddie… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – el asintió

-¿Sabes algo de… _ella_? – pregunto Lucy nerviosa, no queriendo tocar el tema. Freddie tragó fuerte y se puso nervioso.

-No sé nada… - mintió – Ya han pasado varios años y aún no sé nada de ella, solo espero que esté bien – Vaya, ¿desde cuándo se le facilitaba mentir? Sabía que algo había aprendido de Sam.

-Oh… - susurró la pelirroja – Lo siento… -

-No importa Lucy – suspiró él. – Imagino que ya habrá hecho su vida con alguien más… - sintió su sangre hervir, de celos, de ira. Y fijó su mirada en otro lado, no quería que Lucy se diera cuenta del dolor en sus ojos. Tomo otro sorbo de su café.

-¿Y tú Freddie, estás casado, tienes novia? – preguntó ella de la nada.

-No, solo he decidido en concentrarme en mi carrera por ahora – respondió algo nervioso

Freddie sintió curiosidad ¿A dónde iba esta pregunta? No era tan estúpido para no darse cuenta que ella estaba insinuándose.

-¿Y tú? – preguntó el tratando de quitar la atención en él. -¿Casada, novio? –

\- No, ninguno de los dos – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Al igual que tú, quiero enfocarme principalmente en mi carrera. Aún estoy muy joven –

\- Estoy de acuerdo… - dijo Freddie –

Luego el silencio volvió, y se miraron fijamente un montón de recuerdos atravesaron la mente del castaño. Fue inevitable, todo el asunto de Lucy era un gran error y aun así pasó y no podía evitar recordar. Nunca se imaginó que llegaran a tal extremo y si no terminaba quien sabe hasta donde los llevarían las hormonas. Trató de quitarse ese pensamiento de la mente, no quería ni imaginarse algo como eso.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que Lucy se estaba peligrosamente hacia él y lo peor de todo es que él no estaba haciendo nada para detenerla, quedó en completo estado de shock. Su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo y su mente quedó en blanco. ¡Joder! No podía cometer el mismo error dos veces. Ella se estaba acercando cada vez más hacia el hasta que sus respiraciones se encontraron, ella hizo el movimiento, sus labios se alcanzaron a rozar, no mas bien tocar y eso fue todo para que la mente de Freddie hiciera clic y se separó abruptamente de ella y rompió el momento. Suspiro de alivio al verla retomar su lugar avergonzada, luego vio como cerro los ojos en frustración.

-Lo siento… - susurró Freddie. – Pero esto es, fue y será uun error. Tu misma lo dijiste esto estuvo mal.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Lucy en un susurro, tratando de no demostrar su frustración.

Freddie soltó una sonrisa irónica y Lucy solo pudo mirarlo aún más frustrada frunciendo el ceño.

-Para empezar… Somos primos – musitó el – De tercer grado, miembros de familia lejanos, pero aun así somos familia. Creo que es una razón suficiente. Simplemente no se siente correcto. – terminó.

Después de ese momento, pensó que lo mejor era irse e intentar aclarar su mente, se sentía aun peor. La culpa ya lo había comido en vida y no se sentiría en paz.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya – espetó Freddie. No espero respuesta, solo se levantó de su silla y se alisto para retirarse. Lucy solo asintió tratando de mostrarse lo más calmada posible, pero en realidad estaba hirviendo de ira.

Freddie salió del café con la cabeza llena de dudas sin explicación alguna. Aunque no fue un beso real, solo el roce de labios fue suficiente para sentirse completamente culpable. Sentía que de alguna manera le debía una explicación a Sam, sobre lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Cómo pudo caer en el juego dos veces? Pensó ser más listo que eso, pero estaba completamente equivocado de sí mismo. De ahora en adelante no podría ver a Sam a los ojos. No lo perdono una vez, no lo haría de nuevo y lo dejaría de nuevo ¿pero porque le preocupada tanto? Sam y el no estaban juntos y aunque la amaba a ella tenía una familia, pero por la razón de amarla es por lo que sentía culpable.

No sabe cómo llego a su habitación de hotel, pero llegó sano y salvo. Estaba completamente distraído. Se sintió exhausto, su mente estaba trabajando aún más con tantas preguntas y teorías y eso lo hizo sentirse agotado.

Ya empezaba a oscurecerse en Londres y sintió que necesitaba una ducha para aclarar su mente y poder descansar tranquilamente, pero sabía que sería imposible.

Minutos más tardes, ya duchado y acostado, daba vueltas alrededor de la cama con un montón de pensamientos en su cabeza. Se sentía exhausto pero no podía cerrar los ojos. Suspiró. Sería una noche larga…

* * *

En la mañana siguiente Sam llegaba a Spears empujando a Anabela que estaba en su carriola. Dejó la carriola de Anabela en el Day Care y tomó a Anabela en brazos y se dirigió con ella a su oficina. Normalmente hacia eso antes de que las horas de trabajo comenzaran, para amamantarla y dejarla lista para el día en la guardería. Además todos los compañeros de trabajado de Sam, adoraban a Anabela y la querían consentir todo el tiempo, y al parecer a Anabela le gustaba la atención que todos le proporcionaban.

Sam iba distraída jugando con Anabela camino a la oficina cuando topó con Freddie en el camino.

-Oh mierda… - susurró para sí misma. Quiso correr, pero decidió mantener su postura y hacer frente a la situación

-Oh Sam… - saludó el algo nervioso. Ella mostró su mejor sonrisa. – Necesitaba justamente hablar contigo… -

-¿Está todo bien? – pregunto mostrando su curiosidad a flote.

\- Si, sobre el café… - Empezó el. Sam de inmediato sintió una punzada de decepción – Lo podemos dejar para otro día… Recibí un correo de que ya puedo mudarme al nuevo apartamento la otra semana, y tengo mucho que arreglar… Ya sabes… -

-Oh, si está bien – Sam sintió alivio. Pensó que la iba a rechazar. ¿Pero que le preocupaba?

De la nada, Anabela pegó un grito como de emoción y sonrió mostrando sus dos dientecitos, luego metió su puñito en la boca y empezó a chuparlo, aun sonriendo. Sam solo rodó los ojos y sonrió. Freddie fijó su mirada en ella y sonrió.

-Ella es tu hija… - más que una pregunta fue una afirmación. -¿Cómo se llama?

-Anabela – la aludida volvió a sonreír mirando a Freddie, batiendo sus pestañitas.

-Hola Anabela – Freddie saludó a la pequeña en un susurro, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Y se tomó el atrevimiento de acariciar su mejillita. Sam dejó de respirar un momento.

Freddie se quedó mirándola por un buen rato; era la bebe más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Tenía unas pestañas largas como las de su madre, y también ojos azules grisáceos profundos, eran también como los de Sam. Lo poco que tenia de cabello era castaño claro y liso, y sus mejillitas eran sonrosadas. A simple vista se veía que era muy energética y tal vez muy lista para su edad.

-Se parece mucho a ti… - comentó aun mirando a Anabela embobado. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin permiso. Para el, era el mismo retrato de Sam.

Sam quiso reír, no podía creer su comentario ¿En verdad era tan ciego y tan ajeno? Para ella, Anabela era el mismo retrato de Freddie, ¿en verdad no veía los rasgos? "_Hombres…_ "pensó. Anabela en respuesta soltó una risita y luego comenzó a balbucear sin sentido, dando pataditas en el aire.

Freddie tuvo un pensamiento, una idea… y no sabía si era muy buena. Últimamente no estaba lleno de buenas ideas, pero en esta si quería arriesgarse…

-Sam, ¿Puedo…? – preguntó tímidamente. Sintió sus mejillas arder un poco. Tal vez fue un impulso mu apresurado.

Sam lo pensó por un momento tal vez no era la mejor idea, pero tampoco quería ser tan posesiva, pensó que sería un gesto muy grosero. Pero sobre todo él era el padre de su hija. Tal vez, solo una vez, no les haría daño.

La rubia le entregó con cuidado a Anabela y el la recibió con tanto cuidado, como si fuese un objeto frágil a punto de romperse en mil pedazos, como si su vida dependiera de ello. La sonrisa de Anabela desapareció, como si estuviera en un mundo totalmente desconocido, mirándolo fijamente con curiosidad y analizando cada rasgo de aquel extraño sosteniéndola. Freddie empezó a susurrarle y tomó su manito con un dedo, y ella cerro su puñito en él, aun mirándolo.

A lo lejos Chris miraba la escena divertido, Sam volteó la mirada y se fijó en él, luego se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Chris levantó una ceja y luego negó con la cabeza en respuesta sonriendo. Escuchó a lo lejos que Freddie aún le susurraba a Anabela, esta aun sosteniendo su índice entre su puñito y mirándolo con curiosidad, Freddie se sintió posesivo al sostenerla, protector de ella como si diera la vida por esa criatura sin importar que, era lo más adorable que había experimentado, nunca le gustaron los niños pero Anabela le robó el corazón en un segundo.

Se fijó como la pequeña empezó a hacer pucheros y se le aguaron los ojitos, con lágrimas amenazando por salir y no fue mucho lo que transcurrió cuando empezó a llorar, balbuceando "mamá". Freddie se asustó, se sintió un completo idiota, tal vez la había asustado y por eso reacción así. Sam inmediatamente la tomó de los brazos de Freddie e intentó calmarla, abrazándola y meciéndola ligeramente.

-Ya bebé… Mamá está aquí – le susurraba Sam al oído, y los sollozos empezaron a cesar luego suspiró en el hombro de Sam.

Freddie se quedó mirándola con adoración nunca se imaginó ese lado protector de Sam, y admitía que le encantaba este lado, era diferente, era adorable de admirar.

-Lo siento – susurró apenas audible. No quería disturbar de nuevo a Anabela.

\- No te preocupes – respondió dándole una sonrisa de aliento. –Debe tener hambre. Es muy gruñona cuando tiene hambre… - se rio

Freddie levantó una ceja y sonrió, vaya que si se parecía demasiado a Sam.

De pronto una tristeza se apodero de su ser. Sam era madre, sí, joven pero demostraba ser una muy buena madre. Se veía que daría lo que fuera por su pequeña y era feliz con esa pequeñita. Pero la causa de su tristeza era ver que él no estaba ahí en su vida, que él jamás tendría una vida con Sam, como alguna vez soñó, con hijos, una casa grande, mascotas, de la forma más cliché. Pero ahora ambos tenían vidas separadas, y no haya nada que hacer.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sam de pronto.

En realidad no lo estaba, no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, sabía que tenía grandes círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos y había tomada una bebida energética antes de llegar al edificio. Había mil y un preguntas en su mente. Tenía muchas dudas sobre Sam aun y para encimarle las preguntas sobre Lucy empezaron aparecer. Los eventos de la noche anterior lo estaban comiendo vivo por dentro y el sentimiento de culpa jamás pereció, seguía ahí flotando en sus ser, cada vez haciéndolo sentir peor y peor. Sentía que le debía una explicación a Sam, pero para decir verdad, era una explicación más para sí mismo ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida? No supo que responder, pero no podía mencionar nada sobre Lucy, ellos aún tenían problemas y los iban a aclarar en la cita que tenían. Era mejor mentir… Mentir se le estaba convirtiendo en un hobby y no se sentía orgulloso de ello.

-Uh… si – asintió levemente. No mirándola a los ojos.

-Okay… - suspiró Sam no muy convencida, pero no quería presionar. - ¿Entonces la otra semana? – preguntó ella un destello de esperanza en su voz.

\- Si – volvió a asentir Freddie – te avisaré –

Sam asintió, y se retiró con Anabela que ya estaba calmada, pero tenía una expresión enojada en su rostro.

Freddie se dirigió a su oficina, aun pensando en el pequeño momento que acababa de tener. Hasta ahora era uno de los mejores momentos que había tenido junto a Sam después de años. Conoció a su hija y quedó completamente encariñado con ella de una forma paternal. Anabela…

Sonrió al pensar en su nombre…

* * *

**Creo que es el mas largo que escrito hasta ahora. Jajaja. a mi los capitulos largos no es que me agraden, tengo mi limite. Disculpo por los que no esten de acuerdo. **

**Espero les haya gustado. Como mencioné subiré dos o tres la proxima semana, pero primero... Review! Come on chicos! lleguemos a los 25 reviews para yo poder subir los siguientes! No saben lo que se viene en los dos siguiente capitulos. Agradezco a los que han seguido este fic, de verdad! :3 sus reviews *-* **


	15. Chapter 13

**Hola! Muy bien, me tomó al semana entera escribir estos dos capitulos pero como dije no podre publicar en dos semanasy como recompensa dejé dos capitulos seguidos.**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus review 3 Poco a poco, son cada vez mas. **

**iCarly no me pertenece :/**

* * *

**Cap. 13**

-Tal vez tienes razón Carls... No es tan malo después de todo- dijo Sam al teléfono.

Carly la había llamado, hace rato no hablaban y desde que Sam supo que Freddie estaba en Londres, quedo preocupada. Queria que todo entre sus amigos se solucionara, sabía que Sam estaba asustada de sus sentimientos, Sam era muy orgullosa y no quería dejar eso. Pero ya habían transcurrido dos años, solo quería ver a sus dos mejores amigos felices, sin el otro eran miserables y ambos lo sabían en el fondo.

-Pero no te imaginarás todo lo que ha ocurrido – siguió diciendo Sam – Freddie, ahora prácticamente trabaja en la empresa. –

-¡¿Qué?! – chilló Carly al otro lado de la línea.

-Auch, Carls, mi oído – se quejó la rubia rodando los ojos. – También pobre los pequeños oídos de Anabela – comentó divertida.

-¿Está ahí? – preguntó Carly, emoción en su voz.

-Sí, estamos mirando la ventana. Ella tiene un gran pedazo de jamón en su manito, tratando de morderlo. – comentó Sam, tratando de no reírse. La imagen era tan graciosa, Sam se sintió identificada.

-¡Awe! – chilló Carly de nuevo. – Es una pequeña Sam Puckett – comentó riendo. Y Sam rodó los ojos sonriendo

\- Parece que tenemos nuevos vecinos – anunció Sam de repente.

-Uh, ¿Y cómo son? ¿Algún chico lindo? – preguntó divertida.

\- Carls, que yo recuerde estás comprometida. – dijo Sam.

\- Si, pero no ciega. – respondió la castaña. Sam podía sentir su sonrisa.

-Oh no… - jadeó Sam. Lo entendió todo.

-¡Pero él dijo que se iba a mudar la otra semana! – Exclamó Sam, más para sí misma. Anabela pegó un brinco y dirigió su mirada hacia Sam con pura curiosidad, aun chupando su pedazo de jamón.

-¿Qué ocurre Sam? – preguntó Carly. Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sam.

\- Es Freddie. Resulta que ahora será mi vecino – respondió la rubia.

-¿¡QUE?! – Gritó Carly. Pero Sam fue más lista y alejó el teléfono de su oído antes de que Carly gritara.

\- Así es, yo misma la mostré el lugar – declaró Sam – Pero jamás le menciona que vivía dos pisos más arriba que él. –

-Sam… - empezó a advertir Carly. Pero Sam la interrumpió.

-No Carls, es mejor así, al menos por ahora. Aun me hago la idea de que está en Londres, trabaja en mi empresa, y haya conocido a Anabela. – dijo Sam, y suspiró. – Aun no estoy lista para decirle sobre Anabela –

\- Entiendo Sam, pero piénsalo. – Sugirió Carly – Ya dieron el primer paso, Sam. El la conoció, no como su padre pero aun así, y tú pudiste soportarlo.

-Lo sé Carly, pero decirle que es el padre de Anabela es algo completamente diferente. Y muy difícil. –

-Aún así Sam, piénsalo – insistió Carly. – Me tengo que ir, te llamo luego. – dijo de repente.

\- Esta bien Carls. – contesto Sam, no espero respuesta y colgó.

Volvió su mirada a la venta y suspiró. Aun había gente moviendo algunas cosas hacia el interior del edificio y pudo identificar a Freddie cargando unas cajas. Era mañana de domingo y Sam había decidido dedicarle todo el tiempo a Anabela posible, sentía que cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con ella, gracias al trabajo. Habían pasado unos días desde que Freddie había conocido a Anabela y Sam tenía que admitir que amó cada segundo de ese ver momento, la imagen de ambos derritió su corazón. Aunque aún le doliera todo lo que Freddie le había hecho al verlo junto a su hija le hizo sentir una familiaridad inexplicable. Fue algo totalmente espontaneo pero jampas podría olvidarlo.

Aun así la idea de que él estaba cada vez más cerca de ellas le asustaba. Porque sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de ellas y Sam aun no estaba preparada para ello, no aun.

¿Cómo era posible? Pensó. El en Londres, en su empresa y ahora vivían en el mismo edificio ¿Cosas del destino? Ella no era creyente en ese tiempo de cosas, pero tenía que admitir que todo era absolutamente bizarro. Sabía que algún día tendría que enfrentarlo pero jamás se imaginó que fuese tan pronto.

Su hija, era lo que más le preocupaba. Aun siendo muy pequeña no entendía la situación, pero con el paso del tiempo cuando creciera seria más consciente de su alrededor y algún día preguntaría por su padre ¿Qué le contestaría Sam? ¿Que la engañó con alguien más y ella huyó para después enterarse que estaba embarazada? No es algo que cualquiera quiera escuchar. Le dolía la situación pero era lo mejor para su hija, y tarde o temprano lo tenía que aceptar.

Por el momento lo mejor era estar en paz con Freddie. A una distancia prudente.

-Muy bien, suficiente – dijo Sam, quitándole el pedazo de jamón a Anabela.

Esta iba a comenzar a protestar cuando Sam mencionó un baño de burbujas.

-¡Bubas! – grito emocionada. Sam rio y se la llevó al cuarto de baño.

Por otro lado, Freddie llevaba unas cuantas cajas a su nuevo departamento. Aun no tenía muchas cosas pero poseía lo necesario, lo demás llegaría en los días siguientes. Le había dicho a Sam que se mudaría la semana siguiente, pero decidió arreglar todo para hacerlo lo más rápido posible, le agradaba la facilidad con que hacían las cosas los europeos. Así, decidió mudarse entre el fin de semana.

Quería terminar lo más rápido posible, para volver a la idea que tenía con Sam, la expectativa de hablar con ella lo estaba matando y secretamente quería simplemente volverla a ver. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin verla que solo de pensarlo le causaba una corazonada y la esperanza volvió a aparecer en su interior. Y Anabela era la criatura más adorable que había visto, jamás olvidaría cuando la sostuvo en ese pequeño momento, sintió que había una conexión grande en ellos.

Los celos volvieron a aparecer y luego se tornaron en una tristeza profunda, Chris logro con Sam, lo que la alguna vez soñó en un futuro con, una familia, una casa, amor. El mismo lo echó a perder todo con sus actos.

Terminó de entrar todas las cosas en el departamento y a desempacar lo que necesitaba para pasar la noche y empezar a organizar el lugar. Quería avisar a Sam, de que la cita seguía en pie y que podrían hablar. Solo pensarlo lo ponía completamente nervioso, además de tener en su conciencia el sentimiento de culpabilidad por lo que había ocurrido entre Lucy y el, no sabía cómo haría para mirar a Sam a los ojos, sentía que le debía una explicación y no descansaría hasta que saliera la verdad.

Su mente vagó en recuerdos todo el día, luego en lo que le diría a Sam y por pensar no durmió en toda la noche, porque su mente estaba trabajando como una maquinaria. Daba vueltas y vueltas en su colchón inflable, miraba alrededor de su habitación; vacía. Tal cual como él se sentía.

Al otro día entro al edificio como un zombie. Un vaso de café en la mano y círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos. No portaba la mejor apariencia ese dia, y todo por culpa de la anticipación de sus emociones. Busco a Sam por los lares del edificio, y la encontró caminando hacia su oficina con Anabela en brazos

-¡Sam! – La llamó. Esta se giró sobre sus talones para fijar su mirada en él.

-Freddie – murmuró Sam de vuelta. -¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó.

El asintió y luego sonrió a Anabela que se veía muy emocionada, tenía algo en la boca y parecía querer morderlo pero era imposible así que solo lo succionaba, era ¿Un pedazo de jamón?

-¿Un pedazo de jamón? –Le Preguntó a Sam, levantando sus cejas.

Sam se encogió de hombros – Le encanta, y así esta calmada. – contestó al rubia.

Freddie rio y negó con la cabeza.

-En fin, He podido cambiar la fecha de mi mudanza, me mude este fin de semana - anuncio - te veo hoy a la hora del almuerzo ¿Te parece? -

Sam jadeo, un nudo formándose en el estómago - Si está bien... - murmuró. Luego fijó su mirada en Anabela - pero primero hablare con Chris para que cuide a Anabela.

\- Oh... - susurró Freddie, los celos inevitables apoderándose del de nuevo. -Está bien...-

Sam lo notó y se rio internamente. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba hacerlo sentir así, lo disfrutaba.

-Iré a hablar con Chris - dijo eso y sin esperar respuesta se alejó para hablar con el rubio.

Freddie la siguió con la mirada hasta su destino y observo la escena algo tenso, era algo estúpido, Sam y él no era nada pero no significaba que los sentimientos por ella habían cesado, permanecían ahí desde el día en que le dijo "Te amo" en el elevador. Sintió un miedo inexplicable, ¿Qué pasaría si Chris no le permitía hablar con él? Sam era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, y ella tenía un pasado con Freddie, por lo menos tenía que entender eso. Vio como Sam se dirigía hacia el de nuevo, y Anabela aun con su pedacito de jamón tenía una sonrisa postrada en el rostro, babeando mientras comía.

\- Bien el cuidará a Anabela, ella estará en el Day Care de todos modos -anuncio Sam con una sonrisa. Freddie asintió mirándola, era tan divertido mirarla tan concentrada tratando de morder el pedazo de jamón. En un segundo el jamón cayó al suelo y la felicidad de Anabela cayo con él y empezó a sollozar.

-Sí, bebé. Entiendo, se lo que es no tener jamón -susurro Sam consolándola, tratando de reprimir una risa.

\- Amón - sollozaba Anabela, como si fuera la perdida más trágica del mundo

Freddie arqueo una ceja, quería reírse. Pero también se sintió horrible por ver a Anabela llorar. No quería verla sufrir ni a ella ni a Sam.

Sam recogió el pedazo de jamón y lo tiro a la basura más cercana, aun consolando a Anabela.

Miró a Freddie y le dio un -Nos vemos luego- desde lejos. El leyó perfectamente los labios de Sam, le sonrió y asintió, para luego marcharse.

Tres horas más tarde estaba esperándola afuera del edificio. Sam llego unos minutos más tarde y el fijo su mirada en ella. Sintió unos deseos grandes de acorralarla en la pared y besarla como lo había hecho en el elevador cuando estaban encerrados.

-Hay un Café Nero aquí cerca -susurro ella.

El asintió e hizo un ademán para que ella guiara el camino. Ella comenzó a caminar y el la siguió ambos sometidos en sus propios pensamientos. Si, habían pasado solo dos años, eran los mismos Sam y Freddie. Pero no se habían visto y Sam ahora tenía una hija. ¿Que se dirían? Freddie por su parte sintió la culpa apoderarse de él, por el asunto de Lucy unos días atrás. Sentía que le debía una explicación y era el momento perfecto para salir limpio.

Sam, deliraba en si decirle o no sobre Anabela, no estaba del todo lista, pero después de ver como el la sostenía, empezó a considerarlo. Pero después de recordar todo lo que pasó, pensó que no era lo mejor, un paso a la vez. El momento llegaría y no era este. Primero tenían que aclarar lo que paso dos años atrás, porque ella huyo, la pelirroja con Freddie y porque el la engaño cuando juró amor eterno. Sintió una ira invadirla, solo recordar cuando los vio en la puerta juntos, le dolía aun. Nunca supo de la pelirroja desde ese entonces, así como de Freddie. Tal vez él tenía una explicación después de todo.

Llegaron en cinco minutos al lugar y se sentaron en una esquina en una pequeña mesa. Fueron al bar y tomaron sus pedidos, volvieron a sentarse, cada uno sometido en lo suyo.

La tensión se sentía densamente. Un silencio incomodo los invadió y cada uno tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del lugar.

Freddie abrió la boca para hablar, luego la cerro, y suspiro profundamente. Cerró los ojos y volvió abrirlos mirando a Sam fijamente.

-Sam... - empezó el, sin saber que decir. Ella volteo su mirada hacia él y entrelazaron miradas.

\- Lamento todo...- fue lo único que pudo decir. Ella solo lo, miró fijamente, no pensó que todo fuera tan difícil.

\- Solo quiero saber por qué... -murmuró Sam.

-¿Por qué... que? -pregunto el confundido.

\- Porque ella... Porque jurar que me amabas cuando estabas con ella. Porque engañarme... - soltó Sam. Un nudo formándosele en la garganta. Freddie cerró los ojos de dolor, sintió la culpa ahí en su interior plasmada como si ya fuera una parte importante de su ser.

-Sam... Yo... - susurró nerviosa

¿Qué decir? Fue una cosa de momento, o un deslice, fuera lo que fuera se mostraría con un completo imbécil.

-Lucy, es mi prima de tercer grado... - comenzó Freddie. Sam abrió los ojos sorprendida y algo horrorizada. - Fuimos muy unidos desde pequeños, y de un momento pasó a mayores... -

\- ¿Tu y ella...?- Sam preguntó. No muy segura de querer oír la respuesta.

-¡NO! Dios... No jamás - Freddie contestó horrorizado. Sam sintió alivio.

-Tú fuiste la primera... - aclaro él, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Sam se sonrojo también.

-Pero si, hubo algo... - dijo y trago fuerte, cada vez más nervioso - Justamente el día en que nos viste afuera de mi departamento estaba a punto de terminarlo. Simplemente no se sentía correcto...

-Honestamente, no lo es...- interrumpió Sam en un susurro, aun algo horrorizada.

\- No no lo es... Pero ella insistió y me besó, yo no quise ceder... Y ahí fue cuando tu llegaste -

Sam recuerda ese día tan claro como el agua. Le dolía.

\- Si, hubo algo, no lo voy a negar, fue un secreto mío simplemente guardado para mí, hasta que tú nos viste. - dijo, eso fue como una cuchillo para Sam, pero era mejor que fuera honesto a que le siguiera mintiendo.

\- Pero Sam, a ti te he amado desde que me besaste en el cierre, ahí lo supe. Y siempre será así - confesó Freddie, mirándola fijamente.

Sam, dejó de respirar, eso la tomó por sorpresa. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, también quería decirle que lo amaba. Pero aún no estaba lista, no sabía si creer o no. Aun había muchas heridas abiertas que no sería fáciles de sanar y tomaría tiempo.

\- Enserio Sam, lo lamento...- dijo Freddie tratando de disipar la tensión. Ella cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta. - Pero te busque cielo y tierra y jamás supe nada de ti... Sé que Carly sabía dónde estabas pero jamás me quiso decir. -

\- En ese momento, para mí la mejor opción era huir. Empezar de nuevo, así como Carly. Tomé el primer vuelo y termine aquí, afortunadamente Melanie estaba aquí y salí adelante... Y... -

\- Ahora tienes una hija... Estas casada. - terminó Freddie por ella.

\- Sobre eso...- inicio Sam -Sé que piensas que Chris es el padre de Anabela, pero no lo es. - confesó Sam. - Chris y yo... Nunca...

\- Oh... Pero yo pensé... Siempre están juntos, asumí que estaban casados. - contesto nervioso. Sintió que un peso se le quitaba de los hombros.

\- Él es mi mejor amigo. Además es gay... - Afirmo Sam.

Eso último fue todo lo que necesito oír Freddie para confirmar que él y Sam no estaban juntos. Y lo agradeció internamente.

\- Oh... - dijo tratando de ocultar su sorpresa -No parece... - comentó de repente

Sam rio - Él es muy discreto en eso... - comento Sam.

\- ¿Entonces dónde está el padre de Anabela? - pregunto después de un pequeño silencio.

Sam comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. No aun no era el momento.

\- Oh... El mantiene viajando por su trabajo, entonces casi nunca se le ve - mintió y fijo su mirada en otro lado. Freddie solo asintió en entendimiento.

Después de un pequeño silencio, Freddie volvió a hablar de nuevo.

\- Sam, lamento todo, enserio. No espero que me perdones de la noche a la mañana, porque sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, fui un imbécil, ¡Soy un imbécil! - rio irónicamente, pensando en lo que pasó con Lucy días atrás. Se sintió aun peor, no diría nada, no por ahora. - Pero aun así, si vamos a estar en el mismo espacio de trabajo por un tiempo aunque sea quiero que estemos en paz y ser amigos. -

Sam lo miro fijamente, analizando cada una de sus palabras, podía vivir con ello. Miro sus ojos achocolatados, oh... Como los extrañaba, eran profundos, se podían leer como las paginas de un libro. Había intensidad en ellos, destellaban dolor y esperanza una combinación que la hizo estremecer. Asintió y le sonrió levemente. Freddie le devolvió la sonrisa. Después de unos segundos, Sam miro la hora en su teléfono.

\- La hora de almuerzo ya casi termina, y tengo que ir a chequear a Anabela - anuncio Sam.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron del lugar camino a Spears, envueltos en un reconfortante silencio, no hablaban, no hacia falta, el momento estaba perfecto asi. Amigos, podían ser amigos. Habían muchísimas cosas que aclarar pero al menos habían dado un gran paso.

Iban llegando al edificio, cuando Lucy iba saliendo camino a su hora de almuerzo y se topó con ellos.

-Oh.. Freddie... - Saludo ella, al notarlo. - Sam...- asintio hacia la rubia, ella asibtio e vuelta

\- Lucy... - jadeó el, nervioso - ¿A donde vas? - preguntó él, como si se tratara del clima.

\- Iba camino a mi almuerzo. ¿Quieres acompañarme? - preguntó Lucy.

\- No, gracias. Pero justamente acabo de tener mi hora de almuerzo - contesto el, su mano en la nuca, nervioso.

\- Oh no importa... - dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Freddie sobre el otro dia... - comenzó Lucy mirando de reojo a Sam y de nuevo a Freddie, este cada vez más nervioso. - Lamento mucho lo que pasó. - dijo ella tomando el brazo del castaño

\- Está bien, Lucy. Queda en el pasado - trato de decir Freddie. Los nervios apoderándose de sus palabras.

Sam miraba la escena algo confundida, ¿Se conocían? ¿Como? Freddie no llevaba mucho tiempo para que ya hubiese demasiada confianza entre ellos. Mientras ellos hablaban Sam la analizaba con el ceño fruncido, su cabello pelirrojo ... Jamás la había visto antes, pero su cabello _"Una escena la detuvo… era una pelirroja dándole la espalda a ella abrazada a ¡FREDDIE! Podía ver que las manos del castaño estaban apoyadas en la cintura de la pelirroja…"_... Se llamaba Lucy_ "-Lucy, es mi prima de tercer grado... –"_, conocía a Freddie... Oh no, todos los punto se conectaron de una vez y fue como una bofetada. Todo ocurrió rápido, era ella. Todo este tiempo era ella, estaba en sus narices y nunca se fijó. Expuso a su hija y jamás se fijó. Si no fuese porque Freddie la conocía tal vez jamás se hubiese fijado...

-Oh mierda... ¿Sam, cómo pudiste ser tan tonta? - susurró para sí misma. La ira acumulándose en su ser.

Ambos la miraron.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Sam? - preguntó el castaño, mirándola preocupado.

-¡Maldita sea Fredward Benson!- gritó ella de repente. Ira corriendo por sus venas.

Freddie la miro con temor, sabía lo que ocurría, le había fallado de nuevo. Sam no era estúpida para no darse cuenta.

-¿Como pude ser tan jodidamente estúpida? - preguntó con la respiración agitada.

Freddie abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue en vano.

\- Caí dos veces en el mismo juego, maldita sea. Hablábamos de honestidad y ahora ocurre esto -escupió Sam, señalando a Lucy, pero prácticamente ignorando toda su presencia en ese momento.

-Sam...Yo... - empezó el.

\- No, Sam nada. Aléjate de mí Freddie, todo esto fue un gran error. Eres un maldito cobarde, sabias que ella estaba aquí y no me lo dijiste - escupió Sam, destilaba veneno. Le importaba un comino si la, gente empezaba a notar. Lucy solo guardo silencio.

-No era el momento. - contesto Freddie - Apenas, estábamos solucionando lo de nosotros.

Estaban al frente de Spears, en un andén, la gente que pasaba caminando empezaba a notar la escena.

-Nunca fue el momento Freddie. Siempre hiciste todo a mis espaldas. - gritó la rubia - Solo actos de cobardía - su respiración era agitada.

La ira no la dejaba pensar por sí sola. El dolor que sentía en ese momento no se comparaba con el de hace algunos años. Ahora no, solo era ella quien sufría, sino su hija. Y eso le dolía aún más.

\- Sam... Por favor - rogó Freddie, dando un paso hacia ella.

-No, todo estaba perfectamente bien hasta que llegaste tú y lo jodiste todo. Todo fue un juego para ti, ¿Verdad? - dijo ella retrocediendo de inmediato.

Lucy simplemente estaba en silencio. No expresión ni emoción alguna.

Freddie volví a dar un paso hacia ella, tratando de tener algún contacto. Pero ella en un acto de reflejo volvió a retroceder, no fijó a donde se dirigía. Sus pensamientos solo se enfocaban en el dolor, en la ira contenida que tenía, su respiración agitada, su corazón latía a mil por segundo.

\- Sam... Por favor... - volvió a rogar el castaño en vano.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- gritó de nuevo, dando otro paso hacia atrás, aun si fijarse el rumbo que estaba tomando

-¡SAM! - Gritó Freddie de repente. Y no pudo evitarlo, todo pasó absolutamente rápido.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado buajajaj, ya mismo subo el siguiente.**

**Sobre Anabela con el jamón. Es basado en hechos reales, cuando mi hermanito era bebé, mi madre le daba un pedazo de queso y el duraba horas tratando de morderlo y en vez lo chupaba jajaja. Me acordé de eso y bueno lo puse en la historia. **

**No olviden de dejar sus reviews, son muy importantes. **

**Besos! xx**


	16. Chapter 14

**Bien, este es un poco mas corto, pero aun así... Jajaja. Espero que les guste. :B**

**Nos vemos en dos semanas. Escribiré, pero no creo tener acceso a internet, asi que no podre subir. En fin, un buen tiempo para que dejen un monton de reviews sobre estos dos capitulos. :3 **

**iCarly... bla blah. :P**

* * *

**Cap. 14**

Fue como un rayo, atravesando su ser. La oscuridad tomo su visión y no supo dónde estaba. Fue un golpe rápido pero punzante que tomo cada partícula de su ser, haciéndola chillar de dolor.

Oyó a lo lejos, voces de gente que no podía identificar, pero cada vez era más. Oyó el sonido del tráfico a lo lejos, y que cada vez se acercaba más y más a ella. Luego todo fue silencio, un silencio sepulcral apareció y solo un pensamiento coherente pasó por su mente: Estaba muerta. Quiso gritar de desespero y de dolor pero no podía, su garganta no funcionaba, nada en su ser funcionaba.

Las voces volvieron, el sonido del tráfico de Londres volvió. Cada vez más fuertes, más exasperantes.

-¡Sam! Mierda, Sam... ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta Sam? - Oyó a Freddie decir a lo lejos con la voz rota.

Tenía los ojos cerrados de dolor, sabía que no los podría abrir, todo en su ser dolía.

-¡Alguien que me ayude! - escuchó a Freddie de nuevo gritando en desesperación.

\- Lo siento... - oyó decir a otra voz que no pudo identificar. - Ella salió de la nada.

-¡Lo mínimo que puedes hacer para remediarlo es llamar a una ambulancia! - gruño Freddie a la voz desconocida.

Trato de moverse pero el dolor era inexplicable, no sabía cómo aún era consciente de su alrededor, quería desmayarse. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, abrió los ojos levemente y alcanzó a divisar a Freddie arrodillado junto a ella, y la gente alrededor de ella. Pero todo era borroso, todo en su mente era borroso, no estaba pensando coherentemente, el dolor no la dejaba pensar.

Intentó moverse en vano, pero dolió como mil cuchillas en su cuerpo.

-Sam, no lo fuerces... - murmuró Freddie, con la voz rota. - Ya viene la ambulancia por ti.

\- Cuídala... - fue lo único que pudo susurrar la rubia y cayó completamente en la inconciencia.

Freddie quedo confundido ¿Cuidar a quién? Y de una vez lo entendió, Anabela... ¿Pero, porque cuidarla? ¿Pero y su padre? Luego recordó lo que Sam mencionó sobre que por su trabajo permanecía viajando. Pero no sabía ni siquiera cambiar un pañal. ¿Por qué no lo hacía Chris? Sam confiaba en Chris, y definitivamente no en él.

Tomó su teléfono y marco al número de Chris. A la distancia oía las sirenas de la ambulancia acercándose cada vez más, y la gente cada vez se acumulaba más.

Mientras esperaba a que Chris contestara, volteo su mirada para ver a Lucy pero ella ya no se encontraba por ningún lado, solo tan rostros desconocidos, con la mirada fijo en ellos.

-¡Freddie! Los de la recepción me avisaron, voy en el elevador- oyó decir al otro lado de la línea y colgó.

Segundos más tardes llego el rubio con el rostro lleno de horror ante la imagen de Sam postrada en el suelo inconsciente y la ambulancia cada vez se acercaba. Freddie temía que tuviese una hemorragia interna, si la ambulancia no llegaba a tiempo, sería muy tarde.

\- Toma las cosas de Sam y recoge a Anabela, quédate con ella hasta que yo regrese. - dijo Freddie decidido. No podía mostrarse débil.

\- ¿Que harás? - preguntó Chris. Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar. No lo pudo evitar.

\- Iré con Sam, y luego iré por Anabela - respondió el. Chris asintió.

\- Cuídala Freddie - dijo Chris, no podía aguantar más sus lágrimas. El castaño asintió.

La ambulancia arribó, de inmediato pusieron a Sam en una camilla y la levantaron de inmediato. Freddie subió con ella a la ambulancia, antes de cerrar las puertas vio cuando la policía llegaba y arresta al hombre que la había atropellado.

La miró, pálida, ajena a todo, se veía el dolor postrado en su rostro. Tomo su mano ya fría y la apretó fuerte, tratándole de dar calor, como si eso la fuese a traer de nuevo a la conciencia. Atentamente miraba como los paramédicos la conectaban a todo tipo de máquinas posibles y hacían lo que fuese para evitar ya hemorragia interna o simplemente algo que la llevara a la muerte.

Quería llorar todo era su culpa; ninguna lagrima se atrevía a salir de sus ojos. Pensó en Anabela y en que sería de ella sin su madre, con un padre ajeno a ella y que jamás estaba a su alrededor.

Escucho un pitido infinito y lo supo. Se había ido. Los paramédicos empezaron a darle electrochoques en el pecho para traerla de nuevo con vida. Freddie no pudo aguantarlo más y cuando menos lo pensó sus lágrimas se derramaban libremente sobre sus mejillas, apretó la mano de Sam aún más fuerte y empezó a rezar. Jamás fue creyente pero a impotencia lo tenía preso y eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

Escuchaba a lo lejos las voces de los paramédicos, sus pensamientos solo estaban centrados en Sam y en Anabela. Solo verla convulsionar a cada electrochoque le dolía en el pecho, como si sintiera el mismo cada punzada de los electrochoques.

-Vuelve a mí, Sam...- comenzó a susurrar. Las lágrimas aun bajaban como cascadas. Beso su mano y siguió repitiendo ese mantra como si fuese a mejorar la situación.

Cinco minutos después, el pulso de Sam volvió a la normalidad, Freddie quiso abrazar a los paramédicos por el alivio que le causaron. Llegaron al hospital e inmediatamente fue llevada a sala de emergencias. Donde fue atendida por varios enfermeros, después de un corto camino a Freddie no le permitieron el paso y solo le quedo la opción de esperar... Decidió enviar un mensaje de texto a Chris e informarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_"Estoy en sala de espera. Parece que se le han llevado al quirófano. Freddie."_

_"Bien. Mantenme informado. Chris"_

_"¿Cómo esta Anabela? Freddie"_

_"Bien. Le estaba dando su biberón, estamos en el departamento de Sam. "_

Imaginarse a Anabela sin su madre, sintió que ahora era su responsabilidad de ver por ella ahora que su madre estaba en esa condición. Se sintió posesivo con ella, como si su vida dependiese de ello, apenas la había conocido y daría lo que fuera por ella, y así lo haría mientras Sam se recuperaba, sintió que le debía eso a Sam.

No sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado, sabía que eran horas o al menos se sentían como horas, y la expectativa lo estaba frustrando, necesitaba resultados, quería saber por el bienestar de la rubia. Tenía miedo, de lo que pudiese pasar, no quería imaginarse lo peor pero era inevitable, habían mucha posibilidades y en si ningunas eran buenas. Pero la espera lo estaba mortificando y se está volviendo algo frustrante.

Como invocación, un doctor joven alto se le acercó.

\- ¿Familiar de Samantha Puckett? - preguntó Freddie prácticamente salto de su asiento y asintió con la cabeza. No recordaba haberse sentado.

\- Samantha, ha tenido una fuerte contusión en el lateral derecho gracias al choque. Afectó unas cuantas costillas y habrá muchos moretones. - comenzó a dar el diagnóstico - Lastimosamente estómago e hígado fueron afectados por el impacto. Sam entró en coma y aunque suene extraño es algo bueno

Freddie función el ceño -¿Bueno? - preguntó confundido.

-Sí, para que su estómago vuelva a la estabilidad de recibir alimentos. Necesitamos alimentarla a través del tubo. Lo más probable es que vomite todo, pero queremos que sus órganos respondan bien. - terminó el doctor.

\- ¿Pero estará bien? - preguntó Freddie con preocupación en su voz.

\- Si claro, el impacto fue fuerte, pero Sam lo ha sido más. - sonrió el Doctor en forma de consuelo - Estará inducida en coma por una semana, así que puedes irte más tranquilo.

Podrás visitarla en cualquier momento - aseguro el doctor.

Freddie asintió procesando toda la información que acababa de recibir... Una semana...

-Gracias, Doctor- murmuró Freddie. Este asintió y se marchó.

Freddie se sentó de nuevo en la sala de espera, analizando cada una de sus posibilidades, al menos ahora sabía que Sam estaría bien, pero tomaría un buen tiempo en recuperarse y Anabela necesitaba él. No podía dejarla sola...

Se levantó decidido para tomar un taxi e ir a casa de Sam a cuidar de Anabela. Recordó que no sabía dónde vivía y decidió enviar un texto a Chris.

_"Estoy a punto de salir del hospital, camino para casa de San. ¿Dirección?"_

_"Edificio Calle Westminster, No.609"_

Freddie abrió los ojos como platos, Sam vivía en el mismo edificio, y jamás lo mencionó ¿Por qué? Confundido, salió del hospital y tomó un taxi camino al departamento de Sam. No fue mucho tiempo, hasta que llego y fue directo al departamento de Sam, timbro y Chris abrió la puerta revelando el interior, sencillo una pequeña cuna repleta de juguetes. En un gran sofá en forma de L, estaba Anabela dormida en su sillita, su respiración suave y calmada. Entró y fijó su mirada en ella, en ese momento ella y Sam era su prioridad.

-¿Cómo esta Sam? - preguntó el rubio, sintiendo de nuevo la voz quebrarse.

Freddie le contó todo lo que le informó el doctor. Chris solo lo miraba con dolor a punto de caer al suelo y sollozar, pero no quería mostrarse débil, no era la mejor impresión que podía dar en ese momento.

\- Gracias, por cuidar a Anabela...- dijo Freddie. Chris se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

\- Sam antes de caer inconsciente me pidió que la cuidara - comentó de repente, su mirada perdida en el recuerdo - Pero Chris... Yo no sé cuidar a un bebé - dijo mirando a Anabela, dormida.

-Freddie, si te lo pidió hazlo. Ahora Sam más que nada necesita la ayuda de todos nosotros - contestó Chris.

-Sí, pero... ¿Por qué no tú? ¿Por qué yo? Tú has estado con ella caí toda su vida, asumo que más que su propio padre - comentó Freddie. Y Chris empezó a sentirse tenso.

\- Freddie, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y muchas juntas que atender... - se excusó Chris.

-¡Y yo también! - casi gritó molesto.

Chris respiro profundamente - Prometo que te ayudaré lo que más pueda, no podré estar las 24 horas, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa o alguna urgencia, llámame- aseguro Chris. Freddie asintió mirando a Anabela.

-Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, te daré libre para que puedas cuidarla las 24 horas necesarias. Vendré cuando pueda a chequearlos. Pero por favor... Por Sam, por Anabela -

Freddie solo asintió de nuevo.

\- No es tan mal... Anabela es como Sam, dale un pedacito de jamón y no te molestara por el resto del día. - comento Chris. Freddie soltó una risa y la miro fijamente, pacífica en sus sueños.

\- No te preocupes Freddie, aprenderás... Ya lo verás - Comentó Chris tocando el hombro de Freddie

Freddie lo miró. Tenía una especie de sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, como si supiera algo que no le quería decir, pero trató de ignorarlo.

\- Sam vive en el mismo edificio y no me lo mencionó - comento Freddie cambiando de tema.

Chris se encogió de hombros - Pensó que no era el momento, apenas procesaba la idea de que trabajes en la misma empresa que ella... -

\- Fui un idiota, todo esto es mi culpa...- murmuró cerrando los ojos recordando lo que pasó.

-Freddie, sé que hay mucho de qué hablar sobre lo, que, pero me tengo que ir. - interrumpió Chris.

\- Anabela se despertara en cualquier momento. - anuncio Chris - Ponle la Vaquita, apenas se despierte. Dale de comer de nuevo a las seis de la tarde, no olvides de sacarle los gases para que no le den cólicos. En el refrigerador hay unas cuantas botellas con leche materna de Sam, solo hay que poner la cantidad que necesitas en una taza para microondas y calentarla por cuarenta segundos, lo transfieres al biberón y chequea la temperatura en el dorso de ti mano antes de entregársela a Anabela. - explicó él -Las cosas de Sam están en la mesa del centro- dijo señalando la pequeña mesa central que estaba al frente del sofá.

Freddie asintió, procesando todo en su mente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? - preguntó Freddie algo impresionado.

\- He ayudado a Sam desde que Anabela tenía dos meses. - respondió Chris sonriendo

\- Todo estará bien...- dijo tratando de reconfortar a Freddie.- Volveré mañana después del trabajo -

-Gracias...- susurró Freddie.

\- Suerte. - dijo antes de marcharse.

Freddie quedo completamente perdido. No sabía nada sobre bebés. Pensó que después de todas las locas conferencias a las que su madre lo obligaba a ir, no eran tan inútiles después de todo.

Puso el show de la Vaquita en el televisor y se sentó, nervioso, no muy seguro de sí mismo. La responsabilidad ahora era muy grande y sentía que iba a fallar. Llevaba apenas un mes en llevaba y ya era responsable de un niño. Tenía miedo, pero eso no podía detenerlo.

Anabela se levantó confundida, mirando a su alrededor y suspiro. Freddie la miraba atento a sus reacciones, quería aprender cada acción de ella, cada reacción. Ella miraba alrededor como si buscara a Sam, luego fijó su mirada en él y comenzó a sollozar levemente hasta que se tornó cada vez más fuerte. Freddie en un acto de reflejo y recordando las pocas veces que vio como Sam la calmaba, soltó el cinturón de su sillita y la tomo entre sus brazos, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, abrazándola como si prometiera que jamás la dejaría sola.

-Tranquila pequeña princesa Puckett -dijo y sonrió para sí mismo. Minutos después el llanto de Anabela comenzaba a cesar.

La sentó en sus piernas, sosteniéndola contra su pecho y continuaron viendo la vaquita, de inmediato le subió el ánimo a Anabela. Freddie sonrió al verla, y planto un beso en la coronilla de su cabecita cabecita...

Tal vez no sería tan difícil, después de todo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, tambien lo siento si de pronto se me pasa uno que otro error de ortografia.. Un pequeño adelanto de hechos de lo que pasará en el proximo capitulo: **

**-Freddie cuidando de Anabela. **

**-Carly llamara a Sam, pero terminara hablando con alguien mas. **

**\- Freddie visita a Sam. **

**Por favor espero sus reviews. Son inspiradores, tengo que decir. **

**xxxx**


End file.
